Brick Breaker
by lenovoaxioo
Summary: Duna sedang kacau, sampai remajapun harus ikut pendidikan militer. Meski begitu, Naruto ingin hidupnya tetap damai. Hanya saja, rencananya untuk hidup tanpa masalah harus berakhir ketika teman masa kecilnya yang sudah lama pergi, datang kembali. action.
1. Street Running

**written by : amdbuldozer**

The original author is DEAD (pensiun), jadi ficnya minta ijin tak ambil buat diterus.  
*jangan ada yang komen kalo fic sendiri aja gak update-update, ngapain ngambil project baru?.

* * *

 **0 : Street Running**

 _Uang yang tergeletak di jalan itu berbahaya._

* * *

1

Uang yang tergeletak di jalan itu berbahaya.

Sekarang aku paham seratus persen apa yang dimaksud dengan pepatah yang baru saja kubuat itu. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya 'uang murah' semua hal itu mempunyai harganya masing-masing termasuk uang itu sendiri.

Tadi pagi, di mejaku ada setumpuk uang yang tergeletak begitu saja bersama dengan surat berisi permintaan mengirimkan sebuah barang. Karena di surat itu yang tertulis hanyalah sebuah permintaan untuk menjadi kurir, aku mengira kalau pekerjaan yang kudapat kali ini adalah sebuah pekerjaan kecil mudah dengan bayaran lumayan.

Sayangnya, yang namanya uang murah itu memang tidak ada. Aku harus tetap membayar, dan yang lebih buruknya lagi. harganya mahal.

Aku harus membayar uang itu dengan dikejar-kejar satu peleton tentara yang dengan liarnya menembakiku tanpa satupun peringatan.

"Kenapa aku harus memilih pekerjaan semacam ini?"

Sialan!

"Cepat kejar dia! jangan biarkan mata-mata itu lolos!"

Aku ini bukan mata-mata, aku ini cuma seorang siswa yang kebetulan punya pekerjaan konyol sebagai street runner untuk dapat uang. Cuma begitu, tidak kurang apalagi lebih.

Apakah kau pernah mendengar sesuatu yang namanya street runner?

Secara sederhana. Mereka adalah orang tidak waras yang kerjaannya mengantarkan barang atau pesan dengan imbalan uang ketika komunikasi elektronik tidak bisa lagi dipercaya.

Street runner itu sebenarnya pekerjaan yang biasa saja, bahkan di era sebelumnya hal itu dianggap sebagai hobi semata, tapi karena keadaan dunia yang agak kacau sekarang. Mereka sering diasosiasikan dengan kriminal yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan barang pada orang yang bertujuan melakukan tindak kejahatan. Karena hal itu, mereka harus melakukan pekerjaannya secara diam-diam dan tanpa terlihat.

Sejak 10 tahun yang lalu hampir seluruh dunia sedang terlibat perang, tapi meski begitu di setiap negara ada daerah netral dan aman yang dilarang untuk diganggu pihak manapun. Tidak seperti negara lain yang membuat satu tempat untuk menampung warganya agar mudah dilindungi, di sini ada dua buah area netral untuk memisahkan anak-anak serta remaja dengan orang tua dan dewasa.

Tempatku tinggal sekarang adalah sebuah kota seluas lima ratus dua puluh empat kilometer persegi yang dikelilingi tembok tebal setinggi lima puluh meter dengan kode Distrik Sembilan. Sebuah daerah yang khusus hanya boleh ditinggali oleh orang-orang berumur sembilan sampai sembilan belas tahun tentu dengan pengecualian pekerja pemerintah dan tentara serta polisi.

Tidak ada orang tua dan penghuninya hanya anak-anak serta remaja, sekilas tempat ini mungkin dibayangkan seperti daerah yang menyenangkan untuk ditinggali. Tapi sayangnya tidak begitu. Sebab sekarang adalah masa perang.

Kalau dulu banyak yang memikirkan seberapa menyenangkannya tinggal jauh dari orang tua, sekarang rata-rata dari kami malah sibuk memikirkan bagaimana nasib keluargannya. Sekali lagi, sebab sekarang adalah masa perang. Di masa seperti ini, tinggal di tempat aman sama sekali tidak menjamin keamanan.

Hukum internasional melarang anak di bawah umur untuk melakukan latihan kemiliteran, tapi sebenarnya daerah ini sendiri adalah sebuah tempat untuk melakukan pendidikan militer pada penghuninya dengan topeng daerah aman khusus pelajar. Anak-anak yang dibesarkan di sana adalah calon-calon tentara kecil yang mau tidak mau harus ikut berperang setelah lulus..

Dan untuk sekedar catatan, program itu adalah wajib. Semua yang ada pada umur yang sudah kusebutkan di atas harus mengikuti program itu.

Namaku adalah Naruto dan umurku sekarang 16 tahun yang berarti, aku juga harus mengikuti sistem yang sangat menyusahkan itu. Aku ini bukan orang yang nasionalis, jadi sesuatu seperti membela negara sama sekali tidak membuatku senang. Yang kurasakan hanya susah dan sakit. Terutama badanku.

Tapi sayangnya, aku sedang tidak punya waktu untuk mengeluh. Sebab aku sedang sibuk untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku dari peluru yang ditembakan sekumpulan tentara di belakangku.

Bagaimana aku bisa dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Layout kota ini agak sedikit berantakan, bahkan orang yang yang sudah lama tinggal di kota ini saja bisa tersesat begitu keluar dari daerah di sekitar tempat tinggalnya. Selain itu sebab aktivitas orang-orangnya diawasi aku tidak membawa peralatan navigasi apapun agar keberadaanku tidak mudah dilacak. Hanya saja begitu aku sadar kalau tempat yang harus kutuju melewati daerah khusus personel militer dan ingin kembali lalu mencari jalur lain, tanpa sengaja posisiku ketahuan sehingga keadaan jadi agak sedikit rumit..

Aku bisa menyerah dan menjelaskan situasiku, tapi sayangnya pekerjaanku itu sebenarnya agak-agak ilegal selain itu aku juga sudah melanggar peraturan dan pergi ke daerah terlarang. Jika aku berhenti dan membiarkan diriku tertangkap, bukan hanya poin di sekolahku yang akan dikurang kemungkinan aku juga akan diberi sangsi ringan seperti skorsing.

Aku ingin Mengumpat, tapi sayangnya bernafas saja sudah sulit. Rasanya nyawaku seperti sudah akan keluar dan hanya menyangkut di tenggorokanku. Sedikit tiupan saja mungkin dia akan keluar. Karena itulah aku hanya fokus untuk berlari sejauh mungkin untuk meninggalkan orang-orang gila itu.

Bagi yang membaca, tolong jangan pernah berlari dengan kecepatan penuh selama lebih dari setengah jam. Hal itu sama sekali tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan malah buruk untuk jantung serta paru-paru.

Untuk mengecek jaraku dengan mereka, aku melihat ke belakang.

Dan begitu aku memalingkan kepalaku ke arah itu, aku melihat banyak objek hitam kecil yang dilemparkan padaku.

"Ini sama sekali benar-benar bukan tindakan yang etis."

Kenapa mereka melemparkan granat padaku? dan kenapa granatnya adalah tipe dengan daya ledak besar. Sesuatu seperti itu sama sekali bukan hal yang patut untuk dilemparkan pada musuh yang jumlahnya satu, tapi pada musuh berjumlah banyak.

Menghindarinya sebenarnya mudah kalau jumlahnya satu, hanya saja jumlah yang harus dihindari saja tidak bisa kuhitung sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan. Selain itu tempat di mana benda itu jatuh juga tidak bisa kuperkirakan. Kalau aku sampai terpojok di sini, aku pasti akan mati.

Kalau sudah begini, pilihan paling logis adalah berlari dengan sekuat tenaga untuk meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum ada granat yang meledak.

Aku menghindar dengan melompat masuk ke sebuah gedung yang kelihatannya punya tembok tebal. Setelah itu aku kembali berlari dan menuju ke atas gedung sebab aku tidak bisa lagi keluar dari sana.

Suara ledakan besar terdengar dari jarak beberapa meter di belakangku.

Mereka itu tentara terlatih, fakta itu tidak bisa kulupakan begitu saja. Begitu aku masuk ke dalam gedung mereka langsung berjaga di bagian yang kemungkinan bisa digunakan sebagai jalan keluar, oleh karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk naik.

Posisiku sekarang persis seperti sebuah bidak catur yang sedang dipojokan ke pinggir arena untuk ditendang nantinya. Tapi meski aku sadar akan hal itu, sudah tidak ada pilihan lain lagi yang bisa kuambil. Kalau aku tidak bisa turun mau tidak mau aku harus naik.

Yang nanti akan kupikirkan nanti.

Beberapa dari mereka mengejarku masuk menuju gedung dan mengikutiku naik, tapi tidak ada tembakan yang mereka lancarkan padaku. Mungkin sebab gedung ini sudah sangat tua dan strukturnya sudah tidak lagi kelihatan kuat, mereka memutuskan kalau menyerang di tempat seperti ini juga membahayakan keselamatan mereka sendiri.

Meski mereka tidak menggunakan senjatanya, bukan berarti aku bisa kabur dengan mudah. Sekali lagi kubilang, mereka itu tentara yang terlatih jadi mengatasiku sama sekali bukan masalah walau hanya dengan tangan kosong.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah pintu yang kelihatannya cukup kuat untuk sekedar menghalangi orang-orang yang menghalangiku. Dan betapa beruntungnya, pintu itu tidak terkunci sehingga aku langsung masuk tanpa ragu dan kembali menutupnya lalu mengganjalnya dengan sebuah pipa besi yang tergeletak begitu saja.

"Harusnya ini bisa memperlambat mereka."

Aku menghela nafas lalu mengistirahatkan otot-ototku yang super tegang dengan menyandarkan badanku pada pintu besi di belakangku yang sudah kupalang dengan besi lain yang tergeletak di dekatnya.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya bersantai."

Aku masih belum selamat. Orang-orang keras kepala macam mereka itu tidak akan menyerah hanya karena menemui hambatan sekelas ini. Aku harus segera bisa pergi dari tempat tinggi ini, tentunya dengan selamat.

Di sekitarku hanya ada gedung yang keadaanya tidak jauh berbeda dari yang satu ini. Sebab di turun lagi sudah jelas bukan pilihan, cara paling aman untuk keluar dari masalah ini adalah dengan pindah ke gedung lain lalu kabur dari sana.

Tapi sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada gedung tinggi yang jaraknya sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Sepertinya keberuntunganku sudah mulai habis.

"Bukan mulai, tapi memang sudah habis."

Begitu aku mulai berjalan ke tempat lain untuk melihat dengan jelas keadaan sekitarku, sebuah angin besar menyambutku dari arah depan. Mungkin kalau bajuku ada jubahnya aku bisa kelihatan mirip superman, sayangnya satu-satunya hal yang terbawa yang terbawa angin hanyalah dasi dan kemejaku yang rasanya bisa saja lepas kalau aku tidak memegangnya dengan kuat.

Pandanganku kuarahkan ke atas lalu menemukan sebuah helikopter sedang terbang dengan ketinggian sedang. Lalu setelah itu, aku melihat cahaya hijau bersinar dari sana yang diikuti oleh bunyi desiran keras sebuah peluru.

"Kau yang di sana, angkat tangan dan menyerahlah sebelum kami menembaku! ini perintah!"

Peluru yang tadi meluncur tidak mengenaiku dan sekarang sudah menancap pada pintu besi di belakangku.

"Bilang hal itu sebelum menembak!"

Yang berada di depanku adalah sebuah helikopter tempur yang dilengkapi dengan dua buah senjata otomatis dan peluncur rudal di masing-masing sayapnya yang kecil. Tapi dari tembakan tadi, aku yakin kalau yang digunakan untuk menembaku adalah senjata ringan jarak dekat semacam pistol.

Belum sempat aku menenangkan jantungku, sebuah ledakan terdengar dari bagian belakang dan membuat pintu besi yang tidak bersalah jatuh dengan suara berat. Setelah itu, dari sana muncul beberapa orang bersenjata yang bahkan mukanya tidak bisa kulihat karena tertutup masker dengan pattern tengkorak.

Kalian kebanyakan main game.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

Seseorang turun dari helikopter dengan menggunakan tali tepat di hadapanku, kemudian tentara-tentara yang baru masuk tadi mengelilingiku sambil mengacungkan senjatanya masing-masing.

"Sekarang menyerah saja dan bilang pada kami siapa yang mengirimu, kalau kau melakukannya ada kesempatan lima puluh persen kau masih bisa pulang hidup-hidup."

Lalu yang lima puluh persennya lagi bagaimana?.

"Biarkan aku meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini, aku bukan kriminal dan bukan kurir organisasi gelap yang melawan pemerintahan! biar kutegaskan, aku cuma street runner biasa!"

Langit yang tadinya cerah entah kenapa dengan cepat berubah jadi berawan, setelah itu perlahan tapi pasti beberapa awan kilat mulai terbentuk.

"Jadi kau masih belum mau mengaku ya?"

Itu adalah pengakuanku bodoh!.

Suara angin dan gemuruh mulai terdengar dan menggema ke seluruh sudut kota, membuatku merasa kalau aku sedang berada di sebuah game di mana aku akan segera mati. Backsoundnya sangat cocok untuk keadaanku saat ini.

"Kalau begitu aku harus memaksamu."

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol antik dari holder di samping pinggangnya lalu mengisi satu persatu revolver model tua itu dengan peluru berkaliber .357. Meski aku bukan penggemar berat hal-hal semacam itu, aku bisa tahu hanya dengan sekali lihat. Sebab aku diajarkan hal semacam itu di sekolah.

Serius.

Meski dia sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata ancaman, kegiatannya mengisi peluru masih belum selesai juga sehingga pandangannya bahkan tidak dia arahkan padaku. Dan mungkin pekerjaannya itu akan jadi lebih lama sebab hujan kecil turun dan membuat permukaan proyektil yang sedang dia masukan menjadi agak licin.

Aku melihat jauh ke gedung yang berada di samping kiri gedung ini.

Kalau tidak sekarang tidak akan ada kesempatan lain lagi.

"Haaaa! minggiiiiiiir!"

Aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menerobos orang aneh yang dari tadi mengancamku.

"Cepat tembak dia!"

Meskipun perintah itu bisa kudengar dengan sangat jelas tapi tidak ada satupun tembakan yang dilancarkan padaku. Di dunia ini selalu ada plus dan minus untuk sebuah hal, meski membawa banyak orang itu sangat berguna untuk memojokan musuh tapi hal itu juga punya kelemahan besar.

Kebingungan.

Aku berlari tetap di depan tentara lain yang sedang mencoba mengepungku. Meski memang agak menyulitkan perjalanan, tapi mereka bisa kugunakan sebagai perlindungan yang ampuh. Kalau mereka menembaku, kemungkinan besar teman mereka juga akan terkena. Karena itulah entah itu tentara lain ataupun helikopter bersenjata lengkap tidak ada yang mau menyerangku.

Aku pasti bisa lolos di situasi macam ini, aku adalah ahlinya kabur dan menghindar. Kecuali ada penembak sangat elit atau orang yang cukup gila untuk menyerang temannya sendiri di antara mereka, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan lariku menuju ujung gedung.

"Apa kau mau mati bocaaah!?"

Di depanku tidak ada jalan, yang ada hanya sebuah pembatas yang menghalangi sesuatu untuk jatuh dari atap gedung ini. Tapi dari tadi inilah yang sudah kuincar. Dengan menggunakan pipa logam berkarat yang ada di depanku.

Aku melompat dari ketinggian lima puluh meter ke udara bebas.

"Akuu tidaaak mau matiiiii!"

Aku berteriak seperti orang gila.

Seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau mati. Aku hanya melompat menuju sebuah gedung dengan jarak sekitaar tujuh meter dari atap tempatku berada. Sebab tingginya lebih rendah dari gedung tadi, kemungkinan besar aku bisa melompat ke sana untuk lolos dari tentara-tentara gila itu.

Daripada tetap di sana dan menunggu eksekusi, lebih baik aku mencoba kabur dengan rencana menyakitkan yang sedang kulakukan ini. Tidak ada jaminan kalau aku akan berhasil dan selamat, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku punya tugas yang harus kuselesaikan, karena itulah aku harus bisa kembali hidup-hidup.

Pemandangan kota dari ketinggian lima puluh meter yang masuk ke mataku hanya membuat nyaliku jadi menciut, sehingga aku segera memalingkan pandangan ke depan dan mencoba untuk fokus. Helikopter di belakangku masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan mengejar.

Mungkin mereka menganggap kalau tindakanku adalah tindakan bodoh yang tidak punya kemungkinan berhasil sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkanku saja.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Target sudah tinggal beberapa meter di depanku, kalau aku bisa memegang salah satu pembatas di atas gedung di depanku. Aku dipastikan bisa lolos.

"Hap. . . ."

Seperti seorang pemanjat tebing profesional, tanganku bisa tepat meraih sebuah pipa di bagian pinggir atap gedung.

"Haahh. . . . waaaaaaaa."

Aku sudah aman. Adalah apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi ternyata kenyataanya tidak begitu.

Aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan fundamental dalam rencanaku. Aku tidak memperhitungkan efek dari gerimis yang turun. Aku tidak memperkirakan kalau batang besi yang kupegang jadi licin karena air. Karena hal itu, genggaman tanganku terlepas dari benda itu dan membuatku benar-benar terjun bebas.

Kali ini, aku benar-benar tamat.

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat.

"Maafkan aku pelanggan."

Meski surat permintaan dari pelanggan tak bernama itu tidak bisa disebut janji, tapi aku merasa kalau sekali lagi. Aku sudah tidak menepati janjiku. Meskipun aku ingin melakukannya tapi kalau aku mati mau bagaimana lagi.

Ketika aku sudah pasrah dan menyerah, sebuah benda besar dan keras menyangkut di pinggangku.

Saat aku membuka mata untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Rambut pirang agak panjang dan sebuah topeng berbentuk wajah musang dengan garis hitam diagonal masuk dalam pandanganku. Dari lubang kecil yang ada pada benda itu, aku bisa melihat mata biru jernih.

Tanpa sadar ternyata aku sudah berada di dasar gedung dan badanku berada di lengan orang itu. Pendaratannya sama sekali tidak nyaman, tapi ini lebih baik daripada mati.

Dia melihatku sejenak lalu menjatuhkanku ke tanah.

"Awww…."

Aku tidak akan protes karena bagaimanapun dia adalah orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku.

"Siapa kau? musuh atau teman?"

Tapi yang ini masalah lain.

Meski dia tidak kelihatan jahat, tapi tidak diragukan lagi kalau dia juga tidak kelihatan baik. Selain itu dia juga menggunakan seragam tentara berat lengkap dengan badge yang tidak kukenali bersama dengan berbagai macam peralatan yang juga tidak bisa kukenali apa fungsinya.

Hal pertama yang harus kulakukan dengan orang ini adalah mengkonfirmasi posisinya. Kawan atau lawan.

"Untuk sekarang kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu, sebab sekarang kau hanya bisa berlari."

Orang ini sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk bekerja sama. Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan yang perlu kulakukan hanya berlari. Apa yang dia maksud adalah menyuruhku untuk kabur duluan?.

"Aku akan membuatkan jalan untukmu."

Aku tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang orang ini bicarakan, tapi kalau dia ingin membantuku untuk kabur maka tawarannya akan kuterima dengan senang hati. Untuk sekarang aku tidak akan banyak tanya dan ikut saja apa yang dia katakan. Sebab aku tidak mungkin bisa keluar sendiri dari masalah ini, mau tidak mau aku harus mengandalkan orang lain.

"Tetap di belakangku bocah!"

"Rasanya itu percuma saja."

Sebab sekarang ini, kami berdua sudah dikepung oleh tentara dengan senjata lengkap. Dan tentara yang kali sepertinya tidak akan ragu untuk menembak kalau kami melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka tidak suka. Tentara yang kali ini punya aura berbeda dengan tentara di atas tadi.

"Ternyata seorang anjing pemburu yang mempekerjakannya ya? pantas saja bocah itu susah ditangkap."

Anjing pemburu?.

"Beruntung sekali, kalau aku bisa menangkap kalian berdua mungkin aku akan segera naik pangkat."

Sebenarnya dia ini siapa? dan anjing pemburu itu apa? apa dia ini semacam buronan kelas top anggota organisasi berbahaya yang punya nilai tinggi?apa-apaan nama yang kedengaran chuuni sekali itu?. Dan satu hal lagi. Kenapa orang ini bisa tenang dalam keadaan tidak menguntungkan semacam sekarang ini. Apa dia masih normal?.

"Sebaiknya kalian mundur kalau ingin selamat."

Dan kenapa orang ini percaya diri sekali. Jelas yang sedang terpojok adalah kami tapi kenapa dia bisa bilang hal macam itu dengan nada arogan. Apa akan ada bantuan yang datang, kalau iya cepat segera panggil mereka dan segera pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama dikepung tentara bersenjata yang sedang berurusan dengan seorang teroris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? ingin menyerah?."

Bukan hanya aku, tapi tentara di sekitar kami juga bingung melihat tingkah orang ini. Orang ini mengangkat satu tangannya dan membuat telapak tanganya jadi seperti seorang wasit yang sedang menghentikan pertandingan karena ada pelanggaran.

Langit semakin bergemuruh.

"Karena kalian sudah memintanya maka akan kuberikan apa yang kalian mau."

Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku yakin kalau orang ini tersenyum.

Awan gelap berkumpul di atas kepala kami berdua seakan mendapat perintah.

"Lightning Scatter!"

Setelah mendengarkan gumaman kecil itu dari mulutnya, sebuah suara menggelegar dan cahaya silau terang datang dari langit, memaksaku menutup mata dan telinga di saat yang bersamaan.

"Sekarang!"

Dengan teriakan itu, aku kembali sadar dan membuka mata hanya untuk menemukan semua tentara di sekitar kami sudah tergeletak dengan tragisnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada tentara-tentara itu, yang kuperdulikan adalah fakta kalau masih ada belasan tentara yang masih berdiri menghadang kami berdua dengan senjatanya.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku akan membuatkan jalan untukmu."

Sambil terus berlari, dia meletakan telapak tangan kiri bersarung tangan anehnya di depan wajahnya. Setelah itu, sebuah benda kecil di sarung tangan bernuansa elektronik pada telapak tanganya berputar lalu dari sana keluar percikan listrik yang menjalar ke mana-mana.

"Lightning impulse."

Dia memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya, setelah itu dia menghujamkan kaki kanannya ke tanah. Lalu, dalam sekejap mata dia meluncur ke depan dan menabrak semua tentara yang tersisa seperti bola yang menghantam pin bowling.

Aku tidak tahu benda macam apa yang dia pakai di tangannya itu. Tapi mungkin sesuatu seperti senjata atau alat komunikasi, yang jelas benda itu mampu memberinya beberapa hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan orang normal. Aku rasa kejadian tadi juga disebabkan oleh benda itu.

Ini seperti ironi, beberapa saat yang lalu aku aku yang jadi bulan-bulanan mereka. Tapi sekarang mereka yang jadi bulan-bulanan orang di depanku.

"Jangan kabur kau!"

Seperti dalam sebuah film zombie, seorang tentara yang masih sadar mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkap kakiku. Hanya saja yang membuatku seram bukan karena rupanya yang babak belur tidak karuan, tapi sesuatu yang dia pegang di tanganya yang satu lagi. Sebuah pistol otomatis.

Sebuah suara tembakan yang sangat keras terdengar, tapi karena ada sangat banyak gedung-gedung tinggi dan tidak ada banyak orang di dalam kota. Suaranya jadi memantul dan menggema sehingga tidak jelas dari mana tembakan itu berasal.

Tembakan itu bukan ditujukan padaku. Seseorang sudah menembak tentara zombie tadi dari jarak jauh entah dari arah mana.

Kalau orang tidak diketahui itu mengincarku, tidak diragukan lagi kalau pasti aku sudah mati. Kenyataan kalau yang ditembak adalah tentara di sampingku membuktikan kalau sepertinya orang itu adalah teman dari orang bertopeng di depanku yang sedang berlari.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat.

Aku terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Dengan diiringi suara-suara kesakitan kami mulai bisa meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, aku tidak tahu aku sudah jadi apa kalau kau tidak datang."

Meski aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan, kenyataan kalau aku masih hidup karena bantuannya sama sekali tidak bisa dibantah. Kali ini, sepertinya kami sudah benar-benar aman. Lokasi kami kali ini adalah sekali lagi, berada di sebuah gedung tinggi.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, kau akan datang padaku."

Terserahlah. Dan berhenti berbicara dengan nada sok keren seperti itu.

Dia berjalan ke pinggir gedung lalu membiarkan badannya jatuh, setelah itu aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku sudah melihat apa yang bisa dia lakukan, jadi khawatir pada keselamatannya sepertinya sama sekali bukan hal yang perlu dilakukan.

Kalau begitu, hanya satu hal yang perlu kulakukan sekarang.

Ini tidak mungkin.

Pelangganku yang bermasalah ternyata sama-sama murid sekolah persis sepertiku. Sebab dia juga tinggal di salah satu asrama sekolah jadi pasti dia juga adalah seorang siswa. Kalau tahu begini aku tidak harus repot-repot menggunakan jalur yang aneh-aneh dan cukup menggunakan jalan normal dan naik kendaraan umum meski jaraknya jadi lebih jauh.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan buru-buru lagi."

Setiap ada pekerjaan aku akan memeriksa dengan seksama tujuannya dan tidak langsung mencari jalur tercepat begitu saja.

Setelah aku mengetuk pintu di depanku dengan pelan, dari dalam terdengar suara benda jatuh, kucing terinjak, dan juga piring pecah.

Aku tidak akan komentar.

"Maaf aku sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, apa kau membawa barangnya?"

Kalau aku tidak membawa barangnya aku tidak akan repot-repot ke sini setelah mempertaruhkan nyawaku.

"Ini."

Setelah melihat bungkus dari barang yang kubawa, pelanggan laki-laki yang rasanya umurnya bahkan di bawahku itu tersenyum dengan muka lega. Setelah itu dia membuka kotak kertas yang menjadi pembungkusnya lalu menarik keluar benda di dalamnya. Dengan muka ceria.

Benar-benar muka ceria. Baru pertama kali ini aku menemui siswa yang bisa seceria ini. Tidak salah lagi kalau orang ini aneh.

"Untung kau tidak mati di jalan, kalau sampai begitu aku tidak akan bisa tidur sebab tidak bisa mendengar musik kesukaanku."

Kutarik ucapanku yang tadi. Dia bukan orang aneh. Dia orang gila.

Dia menganggap kalau nyawaku tidak lebih penting dari tidurnya, dan yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi. Dia menganggap music playernya jauh lebih berharga untuk dijaga daripada nyawaku.

Kenapa aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku yang cuma satu untuk sebuah music player?

"Uangnya sudah kau terima kan, terima kasih ya."

Dengan begitu, dia menutup pintu.

Sialan.


	2. Last Promise First Meeting

**This chapter also written by : amdbuldozer**

*Pada dasarnya Haruhi+Hidan no Aria

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Janji Terahir Pertemuan Pertama**

 _Jika di dunia ini ada sebuah harapan yang langsung terkabul, kau patut mempertanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

* * *

1

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku membuat sebuah janji pada seorang anak yang tinggal di samping rumahku.

Awalnya, karena kedua orang tuanya sering pergi dan sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan dia sering dititipkan ke rumahku. Lalu, karena kami seumuran serta punya ketertarikan pada hal yang sama, dalam waktu singkat kami bisa akrab dan berteman baik.

Orang tuanya sering titip pesan padaku untuk melindunginya dan jangan pernah membuatnya menangis. Karena hal itu terus dikatakan padaku secara berulang-ulang, entah sejak sejak kapan hal itu jadi semacam sugesti yang harus kuturuti dan lakukan dengan patuh.

Tentu saja bukan hanya karena hal itu aku melakukan apa yang mereka katakan padaku. Tetanggaku yang manis itu sudah kumasukan dalam daftar orang penting sehingga melihatnya menangis adalah hal pertama yang sangat tidak kuinginkan.

Dan, keinginanku untuk melindunginya kujadikan resmi dengan sebuah janji. Janji lama yang kubuat dengannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Dulu, dunia masih bisa diajak berkompromi dan dijadikan teman baik. Orang di sekitar kami baik. Tapi untuk suatu alasan. gadis manis tetanggaku itu selalu kelihatan khawatir dan selalu bereaksi berlebihan ketika ada yang membicarakan apa yang akan terjadi beberapa tahun ke depan.

Sebuah negara kecil di samudra pasifik tiba-tiba mendeklarasikan perang. Memang negara itu terkenal dengan teknologinya yang sangat maju, tapi negara maju bukan hanya negara itu. Selain itu meskipun negara itu mendeklarasikan perang, begitu pasukan gabungan dari negara-negara besar menyerang kurasa negara itu tidak akan mungkin punya kesempatan menang.

Dengan skill seseorang bisa berdiri di atas semua orang, tapi skill tidak ada gunanya kalau dia kalah jumlah.

Dengan pikiran itu, pembicaraan serius para orang tua tidak pernah kuanggap apa-apa.

Tapi sepertinya tetanggaku tidak berpikir seperti itu dan malah mengkhawatirkan hal yang masih belum perlu dikhawatirkan oleh anak seumuran kami.

Dengan latar belakang itu, aku berjanji padanya. Agar dia tidak memikirkan hal lain kecuali aku.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan membuat kita semua bahagia."

Kita semua, aku, dia, dan kedua orang tua kami, lalu orang-orang di sekitarku.

Dengan riangnya, dia menjawab.

"Kalau begitu aku akan selalu mendukung dan membantumu."

Kedua jari kelingking kami bertautan lalu kamipun tersenyum.

Lalu. . . . .

"Mimpi itu lagi."

Akupun bangun.

Mimpi dari sepuluh tahun lalu itu terasa begitu nyata sampai bisa membuatku secara reflex memeriksa keadaan di sekitarku, memeriksa apakah ada seseorang di sana. Tentu aku tidak menemukan apa-apa selain ruangan kecil gelap, beberapa buah benda, dan juga jam yang sudah menunjukan waktu hampir pukul setengah tuju.

Gara-gara mimpi itu, rasa ngantuku langsung hilang dan keinginanku kembali naik ke kasur menguap begitu saja. Dan, meski aku tahu kalau tidak akan ada pemandangan bagus yang menyambutku. Aku membuka jendela lalu melihat ke luar.

Yang ada di luar kamarku hanya gedung yang ukuran dan modelnya sebelas dua belas dengan gedung ini, sebuah cerobong asap besar setinggi seratus lima puluh meter di ujung kota, dan sebuah tembok raksasa setinggi lima puluh meter yang mengelilingi kota.

Kuharap tidak ada monster berbentuk manusia yang tiba-tiba menendang tembok itu.

"Damainya."

Bilang damai di masa perang seperti ini memang aneh, tapi keadaan di dalam kota ini memang damai.

Meski dalam masa perang seperti ini, kami yang masih berada dalam masa sekolah harus tetap melaksanakan tugasnya untuk belajar. Meski aku ragu dengan apa yang kami pelajari, tapi setidaknya dengan menjadi seorang murid aku jadi mendapatkan ijin untuk masuk ke daerah aman ini lalu bisa seharian bermalas-malasan di kamar setelah lewat jam satu siang.

Mungkin karena jumlah penduduknya yang sangat besar, tidak seperti di tempat lain negara ini mempunyai dua daerah yang dideklarasikan netral dan aman. Satu berada di tengah pulau utama berisikan orang dewasa, anak di bawah sembilan tahun, dan orang lanjut usia. Yang kedua, berada di ujung pulau dan diisi oleh anak berumur sembilan sampai sembilan belas tahun.

Sebuah tempat dengan lebih dari sembilan puluh persen populasinya adalah remaja.

Dari deskripsi di atas mungkin ada yang berpikir kalau tempat ini adalah sarang yang isinya hanya pelajaran membosankan dan cinta yang melayang di mana-mana.

Ok. Bagian pelajaran membosankannya memang benar sebab setiap hari kami dicekoki dengan pengetahuan militer dan perang serta praktek melakukan pertahanan diri. Tapi jelas tidak ada hal lain yang melayang di udara kecuali karbondioksida dari pabrik senjata di ujung kota.

Sesuatu seperti cinta sepertinya sudah lama jadi barang langka di tempat ini.

"Uhhh aku harus segera mandi."

Karena air itu langka sebab setiap air yang masuk ke sebuah kamar dalam asrama diberi kuota sehingga mau tidak mau aku harus menghemat air. Gara-gara hal itu, kegiatanku mandi hanya berlangsung sebentar.

Setelah sepuluh menit, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera berangkat. Aku mengunci pintu kamarku lalu keluar dan berjalan menuju sekolah yang sangat tidak ingin kudatangi.

Kehidupan di dalam tembok besar itu memang terasa sangat damai. Tidak ada gangguan dari luar, keamanannya sangat ketat, dan bahkan semua kebutuhan dasarnya penghuninya dipenuhi oleh pajak. Meski hanya sementara, tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menjalaninya.

Kalau aku sesuka itu pada kedamaian, kenapa aku memilih pekerjaan membahayakan nyawa bernama street runner. Kalau ada kalimat yang cocok untuk menjelaskannya, bisa kupastikan jika "apa boleh buat" adalah satu-satunya penjelasan yang bisa kuberikan.

Di jaman damai saja, mencari pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan yang lebih susah untuk dikerjakan daripada pekerjaan itu sendiri. Apalagi sekarang, begitu perang pecah yang namanya iklan lowongan pekerjaan sudah tidak tinggal lagi di dalam kolom-kolom kecil sebuah koran.

Koran saja sudah langka.

Jika bisa memilih, aku lebih suka bekerja di sebuah toko yang pelanggannya hampir tidak pernah ada dan dapat sedikit gaji. Sebab makanan sudah dijatah dari sekolah, kelaparan sudah bukan lagi masalah. Walau gajinya sedikit dan pekerjaanya membosankan, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Daripada mati, kurasa bosan adalah harga yang sudah sangat murah untuk membayar keselamatanku.

"Hah. . . ."

Karena itulah, pekerjaan yang tersisa hanyalah pekerjaan yang harus membuat pekerjanya membahayakan diri dan mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk bayaran yang sangat tidak sebanding dengan resikonya.

"Orang bilang, dengan menghela nafas kebahagiaanmu akan ikut terbawa keluar."

Tapi kebahagiaanku rasanya sudah menguap begitu aku masuk ke kota ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Jadi tidak ada lagi kebahagiaanku yang bisa dibuang.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya aku sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

Jika biasanya suasana bagi adalah saat yang paling aktif untuk murid-murid sekolah, di sini entah itu pagi, siang, atau malam suasananya sama saja. Tidak bersemangat dan suram. Masih ingat kalau sekarang ini masa perang kan?

Oleh sebab itu, meski aku berjalan melewati siswa lain di lorong sekolahku. Tidak ada satupun yang menyapa atau setidaknya mengatakan halo padaku. Dan hal yang sama juga terjadi pada kebanyakan murid lain yang bersekolah di sini.

"Pagi Naruto, sudah bisa menembak orang?"

Justru orang seperti inilah yang jadi makhluk langka sekarang.

Menemukan seseorang yang menepuk pundak seseorang lalu mengajaknya bicara tanpa sedikitpun keraguan adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Setidaknya di sekolah ini, aku hanya kenal satu orang yang biasa bertingkah seperti tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan kesehatanku Kiba?"

Seakan tidak perduli dengan jawaban macam apa yang kulemparkan balik padanya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali menepuk pundaku lalu menunjukan sebuah kertas tipis berisi jadwal pelajaran hari ini ke depan mukaku.

"Kabarmu itu tidak penting sebab hari ini adalah sabtu, kau ingat kan?"

Sial. Hari sabtu. Kelas khusus.

Gara-gara mimpi tadi pagi, aku jadi lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Dalam kamusku, hari sabtu bisa disamakan artinya dengan kata bencana. Dan karena hal itu aku selalu bolos di hari sabtu, lalu sekarang aku malah menghancurkan rekor yang sudah kubangun dari setahun yang lalu.

Kelas khusus diadakan dua kali dalam seminggu. Di hari pertama, yaitu hari jum'at kami diberi pengenalan, teori, serta pengetahuan tentang militer dan perang. Lalu di hari kedua, kami harus mengaplikasikan semua itu dalam aksi yang sesungguhnya.

Dengan kata lain. Kelas Praktek.

"Kiba, sepertinya aku ada masalah di rumah jadi aku harus pulang duluan."

Sebelum aku sempat melangkahkan kakiku, suara bel berbunyi.

"Kau sudah bolos lebih dari empat kali, sekali lagi kau tidak ikut kau akan dapat masalah."

Mengikuti kelas khusus bukanlah kewajiban, sesuai dengan peraturan. Tapi dengan tidak mengikutinya aku akan mendapatkan semacam penalty berupa pemotongan jatah makanan dalam satu minggu. Dan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, aku harus membeli makanan sendiri menggunakan uangku sendiri.

Uang yang harus kucari dengan bekerja menjadi street runner.

Tentu jelas aku tidak ingin mempertaruhkan nyawaku hanya untuk makanan, jika bisa aku hanya akan melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya itu kalau aku benar-benar membutuhkan uang.

"Kurasa empat minggu sekali tidak terlalu buruk."

Setiap kelas praktek diadakan, semua murid tidak diwajibkan untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kelas reguler melainkan semuanya digiring untuk menuju ke gedung khusus yang letaknya cukup jauh dari lokasi gedung utama sekolah.

Kalau dilihat dari luar, satu-satunya perbedaan mencolok gedung kelas khusus dengan gedung reguler lainnya hanyalah ukurannya yang jauh lebih besar. Tapi kalau sudah masuk, perbedaanya akan sangat terasa sebab tidak seperti gedung belajar-mengajar lain di gedung itu tidak ada satupun furniture di dalamnya.

Gedung itu hanya terbagi menjadi dua area. Yang pertama area luar dan yang kedua area dalam.

Di dalam gedung itu ada sebuah ruangan besar transparan yang digunakan sebagai tempat ujian praktik ataupun sparing, tempat itulah yang bernama area dalam. Sedangkan area luar adalah tempat di sekitar ruangan itu yang digunakan untuk latihan fisik, bela diri, perawatan senjata dan berbagai macam hal berbau militer lainnya.

Begitu aku dan Kiba sampai, di dalam sana sudah ada banyak murid dari kelas lain yang berbaris menunggu instruksi dari pembimbing masing-masing. Dan tentu kamipun buru-buru masuk dalam barisan setelah menemukan di mana teman sekelas kami berada.

Meski sekolah ini aneh, tapi tradisi absen sebelum pelajaran dimulai masih tetap dijaga. Jadi, sambil menggilir kertas absensi untuk ditandatangani, guru pembimbing kami menuju ke bagian depan barisan sambil memasang muka sangar.

Walau aku bilang sangar tapi yang di depan sana bukanlah pria tiga puluh tahunan bermuka sangar berbadan besar melainkan wanita berumur dua puluhan yang bisa dibilang cantik. Setidaknya kalau dia mau tutup mulut dan tidak bergerak.

Namanya adalah Mitarashi, Mitarashi Anko.

Sebab meski penampilannya memanjakan mata kata-kata dan tindakannya sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang manis, malahan lebih dari apa yang namanya kasar. Bagaimana tidak, saat ingin menangkap penjahat polisi saja masih akan memberikan tembakan peringatan.

Sedangkan guru ganas itu malah akan langsung menembak muridnya tanpa peringatan. Meski seluruh murid sekolah ini dibekali rompi anti peluru tapi yang namanya ditembak itu rasanya tetap sangat sakit. Kalau kau pernah memukul jempolmu sendiri dengan palu mungkin kau akan sedikit paham bagaimana rasanya dipukul menggunakan peluru.

Arti dari namanya mungkin harapan, tapi kruasa dia perlu menambahkan kata yang artinya palsu di di belakang namanya.

Ketika kertas absen jatuh ke tanganku dan membuatku memfokuskan pandanganku pada benda itu, guru di depan barisan bilang.

"Ahmm sebelum pelajaran dimulai aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang, dia baru tiba dari Jerman tadi pagi."

Mungkin kalau ini adalah sekolah normal, murid baru akan jadi bahan perhatian khusus dan disambut dengan berbagai macam harapan. Tapi berhubung kalau sekarang ini adalah masa perang, murid baru itu sama saja dengan korban baru.

"Namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata."

Sampai namanya belum disebutkan, aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan berita itu. Tapi begitu mendengar namanya, secara reflex tanganku langsung kugunakan untuk memberikan kertas absen pada orang lain dan mataku langsung memfokuskan pandangan ke depan.

Begitu pandanganku bebas dari halangan, sebuah wajah familiar bisa kukenali dalam sekejap.

Awalnya aku agak ragu apakah murid baru itu memang benar-benar dia. Memang nama Hyuuga itu tidak pasaran, tapi jelas yang memakainya tidak mungkin hanya dia saja Selain itu guru di depan juga bilang kalau dia dari jerman sehingga aku jadi lebih ragu lagi.

Hanya saja.

Tidak diragukan lagi dia adalah Hinata yang kukenal dulu. Gadis manis yang rumahnya berada di samping rumahku dan sering bermain bersamaku waktu kecil.

Di saat seperti ini, harusnya aku bertanya 'kenapa' atau 'bagaimana bisa' tapi pikiranku teralihkan oleh hal lain dan karena itu mulutkupun tidak bisa terbuka untuk kugunakan bicara.

Dari dulu aku sudah tahu kalau saat sudah lebih dewasa Hinata akan jadi gadis yang cantik. Meski di tempatku yang namanya gadis manis itu banyak, tapi sejak kecil Hinata punya penampilan yang dengan mudah bisa menarik perhatian siapa saja yang sempat melihatnya.

Hanya saja. Kali ini aku bahkan sulit untuk bisa mendeskripsikan kecantikannya.

Dan yang kehilangan kata-kata sepertinya bukan cuma aku saja, beberapa teman sekelasku juga ikut hanya diam dan hanya bisa melihat Hinata dengan seksama. Bahkan Kiba yang biasanya akan mengomentari apapun yang dilihatnya saja tidak mampu membuka mulut.

Kau boleh bilang aku berlebihan, tapi jika ada orang yang melihat wajah manisnya, rambut panjangnya yang kelihatan lembut, mata bening serta bibir semerah ceri yang dia miliki dan tidak kagum. Kau boleh menanyakan keadaan mentalnya ke dokter.

Kalau ada yang perlu kurang mungkin tinggi badannya yang sepertinya tidak berbeda jauh dari ingatanku dulu.

"Kau boleh masuk ke barisan."

Setelah mendengar perintah itu dari guru pembimbing, Hinata langsung berjalan dan menuju ke bagian belakang barisan. Dan karena aku berada bagian pinggir barisan, secara kebetulan dia berjalan tepat melewati tempatku berada.

Di saat itu aku sangat ingin menyapanya, hanya saja aku tidak jadi melakukannya. Dia sama sekali tidak meliriku meski aku berada di depannya.

Aku tahu kalau aku sudah berubah dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu, entah itu postur maupun penampilan Naruto yang sepuluh tahun lalu sangat jauh berbeda dengan Naruto yang sekarang. Hanya saja perubahanku tidaklah sampai pada taraf sampai aku tidak bisa lagi dikenali olehnya.

Dia juga sudah berubah tapi aku langsung menyadari siapa dia hanya dengan sekali lihat, harusnya diapun sama. Dengan sekali lihat harusnya dia bisa mengenaliku.

Hanya saja sayangnya, ketika berjalan melewatiku dia bahkan tidak melirik barang sedikitpun padaku. Maaf, bukan hanya aku yang mendapat perlakuan semacam itu. Hinata memperlakukan semua murid dengan sama.

Dia hanya lewat seperti angin lalu tanpa menatap siapapun. Dia hanya berjalan ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

Briefing selesai dan pelajaranpun dimulai. Dua jam pertama digunakan untuk pembekalan, latihan ringan serta persiapan untuk jam selanjutnya. Jam selanjutnya yang kumaksudkan di sini adalah waktu untuk ujian dan sparing.

Tentu saja yang bersiap hanya mereka yang akan melakukan ujian sedangkan aku hanya duduk mengawasi dari pinggir ruangan dengan pandangan bosan sambil pura-pura melatih diri agar tidak didatangi instruktur.

Inilah salah satu alasan aku sering bolos di kelas khusus, ketika kelas khusus dimulai aku merasa jadi seperti orang hilang.

Mengesampingkan aku yang mengikuti kelas dengan setengah-setengah dan tanpa ada niat sama sekali, setelah dua jam berlalu banyak murid yang mulai mendekati area dalam untuk melakukan kelas praktek yang sebenarnya.

"Yang ingin ujian silahkan masuk ke bagian dalam, tentukan sendiri urutan ujian kalian."

Jangan perdulikan omongan guru tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

Semua orang sudah tahu kalau guru sekaligus instruktur mereka itu tidak bisa diharapkan, sehingga saat sudah masuk dan berada di area dalam murid di sana mengeluarkan kartu pelajarnya. Mereka menggunakan nomor dari kartu pelajar mereka untuk menentukan urutan ujian mereka.

Sebab ujian praktek di sekolah ini adalah ujian untuk mengetes seberapa banyak ilmu militer yang diajarkan pada kami sudah terserap, bisa dibilang melihat salah seorang murid sedang melakukan ujian hampir sama dengan menonton film action produksi hollywood secara live. Karena itulah, murid yang tidak ikut dalam ujian biasanya malah menonton.

Untuk membatasi bagian dalam dan luar sebuah kaca anti peluru tebal digunakan sebagai pengganti tembok, dan di bagian kelas dalam juga satu layer tambahan lagi yang memisahkan ruang persiapan dengan ruang ujian yang sesungguhnya. Dan bagian itu juga hanya dipisahkan dengan dengan kaca yang sama.

Hal itu menjadikan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam bisa terlihat dengan jelas tapi tidak terdengar apapun. Di kota yang terisolasi ini bisa dibilang menonton seseorang yang sedang ujian adalah salah satu hiburan tersendiri.

Untuk yang lain memang begitu, tapi bagiku tidak begitu. Ketika murid lain mendekat agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam, aku memilih minggir dan mencari tempat duduk sambil meminum air mineral.

Harusnya. Kenapa harusnya? sebab sekarang aku sedang berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pintu masuk bagian dalam yang perlahan mulai tertutup secara otomatis.

"Apa dia serius mau ikut ujian?"

Normalnya, tidak ada orang lain kecuali Kiba yang kukenal berada di dalam ruang ujian. Meski katanya seseorang bisa dilihat dari temannya sepertinya untuk kasusku agak lain. Tidak seperti aku yang sering bolos kelas khusus, dia adalah peserta reguler yang sering kelihatan batang hidungnya dalam setiap ujian.

Aku mencoba membaca raut wajah Hinata untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi, tapi karena dia tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya barang sedikitpun usahaku itu jadi sia-sia.

"Bagus, dia ming . . . . dasar Kiba bodoh!.."

Untuk memasuki arena ujian siswa yang akan ikut diharuskan antri, dan di saat Hinata berada dalam antrian itu dia mencoba keluar dari antrian dan berjalan menuju arah lain agar tidak terbawa arus.

Dari tindakannya setidaknya ada kemungkinan yang sangat besar kalau sepertinya dia hanya tidak tahu harus menempatkan diri di mana dan kebetulan terbawa masuk, jadi sepertinya dia tidak benar-benar ingin ikut ujian. Hanya saja ketika dia ingin mengalihkan jalur tiba-tiba dengan sok akrabnya Kiba kembali memasukan Hinata ke dalam barisan dan membandingkan nomor kartu pelajarnya.

Setelah itu orang bodoh yang tidak membaca suasana itu mendorong Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam tempat ujian duluan.

"Sialaaaaannn!."

Aku semakin mempercepat lariku untuk mengejar pintu pertama yang mulai tertutup, setelah aku bisa melewatinya aku segera menyerobot antrian lalu melompat dengan sekuat tenaga menuju pintu masuk ke dalam ruang ujian yang juga hampir tertutup.

"Aku ini sebenarnya beruntung atau sial?"

Di saat-saat terakhir, aku berhasil masuk ke dalam ruang ujian lewat celah yang tersisa sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup.

Begitu aku sampai di dalam, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya lalu meliriku. Tanpa bicara apapun.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan sampai membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam tempat ujian, dan aku juga tidak tahu seberapa besar kemampuan militer dan bela dirinya sampai-sampai dia masih bisa tenang di saat seperti ini.

Tapi yang jelas. Kalau dilihat dari penampilan luarnya saja, aku sama sekali tidak yakin kalau gadis yang kelihatan seperti seorang tuan putri yang kerjaannya melambaikan tangan pada orang biasa itu punya kemampuan fisik untuk bisa keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa luka.

"Cepat buka pintunya atau panggil seseorang! aku ingin keluar."

Orang sering bilang untuk tidak melihat buku dari sampulnya. Tapi untuk saat ini aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengambil resiko dan bertaruh kalau Hinata itu kuat. Aku ingin kami berdua segera keluar dari tempat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau ingin keluar saat kau baru saja masuk dengan buru-buru!."

"Aku punya alasan sendiri."

"Tapi yang jelas kau tidak bisa keluar dan tidak ada yang bisa mengeluarkanmu sebelum lebih dari lima menit."

Jika si instruktur mau dia bisa mengeluarkan kami berdua, tapi melihat kepribadiannya aku sangat yakin kalau dia tidak akan mau melakukannya dan malah mencari kursi untuk bisa menontonku dari tempat yang nyaman.

Siswa biasa tidak punya hak untuk membuka pintu tempat ini ketika ujian sedang berlangsung. Lalu sebelum lima menit tempat ini tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam.

Semua caraku untuk bisa keluar secepatnya sudah ditutup kecuali satu.

"Menyelesaikan soal ujiannya."

Dan menyelesaikan soal di sini tidak sesimple menuliskan jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaan atau melingkari pilihan ganda.

Menyerah tidak diijinkan dan pura-pura kalah juga tidak bisa dilakukan. Kami tidak akan bisa keluar dari sebelum kami benar-benar babak belur.

Suara elektronik dan motor listrik terdengar dari arah beberapa meter di depanku.

Tapi mengalahkan musuh yang disiapkan oleh tim penguji.

"Berlindung di belakangku."

Aku berjalan menuju Hinata lalu menariknya dan memposisikan badannya di belakangku.

Jika bisa aku juga ingin mengalahkan musuh yang mereka berikan padaku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman dan aku juga tidak punya bakat bela diri. Satu-satunya hal fisik yang paling kukuasai adalah lari dan kabur.

Dan tempat ini sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan untuk membuat bakatku bisa bersinar dan berguna sebab aku tidak bisa kabur kemanapun.

"Jadi pilihanku cuma mengulur waktu."

Aku hanya perlu mengulur waktu sampai lima menit lalu membuka sendiri pintu dari dalam.

"Ok, rencana sudah ditentukan sekarang tinggal tunggu soalnya."

Selain suara gerakan elektronik, aku juga mulai bisa mendengarkan sebuah geraman besar. Lalu begitu musuh yang harus kulawan kelihatan rupanya, rasanya aku ingin segera menyerah.

"Sekarang sepertinya laripun tidak ada gunanya."

Hewan endemik siberia, punya berat bisa melebihi seratus kilogram, karnivora kelas berat, dan pemburu yang ulung. Srigala putih. Memang yang berbentuk seperti makhluk hidup hanya luarnya saja, tapi tetap saja bentuk itu sangat mempengaruhi kesempatanku untuk bisa selamat dari ujian ini.

Suara lolongan terdengar dan hal itu adalah sebuah alarm bahaya untukku.

Ada banyak hal tentang ujian ini yang tidak kusukai, dan salah satunya adalah kenyataan kalau aku tidak bisa mencontek dengan cara apapun.

Lalu buruknya lagi adalah.

"Grrr…."

Benda itu langsung menyerangku tanpa peringatan, dengan sangat cepat dia melompat dan bersiap untuk menghancurkan tubuhku dan Hinata. Tapi reaksiku kebetulan masih lebih cepat dan berkat hal itu aku dan Hinata bisa selamat dengan berlari dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah batu yang dijadikan handicap.

Setelah perang dunia ketiga pecah, teknologi militer berkembang dengan sangat cepat. Dan hal itu membuat senjata pemusnah masal jadi sangat mainstream, yang ujung-ujungnya mengakibatkan populasi manusia di sebuah negara menjadi berkurang derastis.

Dan kekurangan sumber daya manusia itu juga mempengaruhi kemiliteran. Dengan kurangnya orang yang bisa menjadi tentara, kekuatan dari sebuah negara akan menjadi lemah. Lalu, di masa yang kacau semacam sekarang ini, kekuatan militer yang lemah adalah sebuah bahaya yang sangat besar.

Karena itulah untuk mengisi kekosongan sumber daya manusianya diciptakan DOLL, Digital prOgrammed Long Lasting android yang digunakan sebagai senjata.

Tidak seperti benda robotik lain, DOLL itu spesial sebab programnya bisa didownload dengan sangat mudah. Yang perlu dilakukan untuk bisa mendapatkan file imagenya hanyalah membuka link FTP(1)nya dan masalah selesai. Selain itu programnya juga dilisensikan sebagai OSS(2), membuat perkembangannya sangat pesat serta kompabilitasnya sangat luas.

Karena itulah setiap negara mampu membuat DOLL customnya masing sesuai dengan kebutuhan.

Seperti yang sedang kuhadapi.

"Apa kau bisa bergerak Hinata?"

Aku harap dia tidak terluka saat kami buru-buru kabur.

"Tidak."

"Kenap. . . . . ."

Aku tidak perlu bertanya lagi kenapa dia tidak bisa bergerak sebab, aku sendiri yang bertanggung jawab atas hal itu. Ketika menghindari serangan aku mencoba untuk membuat posisi Hinata berada di balik tubuhku agar meskipun kami gagal kabur dia masih tetap terlindungi karena tubuhku berada di depannya.

Hanya saja, sebab kami memang berhasil menghindar DOLL berbentuk srigala itu punya senjata yang memaksa kami harus merunduk untuk melindungi diri. Atau lebih tepatnya memaksaku membaringkan tubuh Hinata lalu aku menempatkan diriku di atasnya.

Ok, akan kuakui kalau aku agak senang dalam posisi ini tapi percayalah kalau aku tidak mengharapkan hal semacam ini terjadi meski sekarang aku mensukurinya.

"Tapi."

Saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menikmati service dari Hinata.

Daripada melepaskan tubuh Hinata, aku malah memilih untuk memeluknya dengan erat lalu membawanya melompat ke tempat lain untuk berlindung.

"Ini gawat."

Harusnya masih ada yang ingat kalau bentuk dari DOLL itu sangat mempengaruhi rasio keselamatan kami berdua. Penyebabnya adalah, bentuk dari sebuah DOLL itu bukan hanya ditujukan sebagai dekorasi melainkan untuk melakukan mimicking pada object sesungguhnya.

Jadi mari anggap kalau yang sedang kuhadapi ini bukan robot berbentuk srigala, melainkan srigala sungguhan yang punya naluri berburu dan mampu mempelajari pergerakan mangsanya tapi dengan level bahaya yang lebih tinggi.

Kenapa lebih tinggi? sebab benda itu punya senjata.

Di mulutnya ada senjata yang bisa menembakan peluru karet, cakarnya terbuat dari hardened plastic yang meski tidak bisa menembus rompi anti peluru tapi tetap saja berbahaya, dan berat benda itu juga lebih dari seratus kilo. Jika salah dari kami ditabrak olehnya dalam kecepatan tinggi mungkin beberapa tulang kami akan patah atau retak.

"Benda itu adalah barang produksi masal, jadi harusnya fungsi AI(3) di dalamnya bukan level tinggi."

Karena durabilitas serta daya jelajahnya serta, benda itu sering digunakan oleh tentara untuk melakukan pengintaian terhadap daerah yang sulit dilalui kendaraan maupun manusia. Tanpa membahayakan manusia benda itu bisa menjelajah daerah-daerah sulit, dan bahkan kadang mereka digunakan sebagai mata-mata untuk mengawasi pergerakan musuh.

"Kalau specnya sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh tentara harusnya aku bisa setidaknya mengulur waktu."

Tugas utama benda itu adalah pengawas sehingga tidak ada banyak senjata yang dipasangkan padanya agar agilitynya tetap terjaga, dan karena benda ditujukan untuk bekerja secara sendiri dan sembunyi-sembunyi DOLL hanya diprogram untuk melakukan pertempuran antipersonel.

Jika specnya sama dengan yang sudah pernah kubaca di buku maka aku bisa membuatnya pergi dengan mengumpulkan lima orang untuk mengepungnya. Tapi berhubung hanya ada aku dan Hinata sepertinya mengalihkan perhatiannya saja yang bisa kulakukan sekarang.

"Kau tetap di sini Hinata, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian benda itu! jika dia tiba-tiba melihat lalu mengejarmu, jangan pernah berlari sejajar dengan posisinya berbeloklah tajam ke kanan atau kiri."

Dia tidak menjawabku, tapi aku yakin penyampainaku sudah sangat jelas. Tidak mungkin dia tidak paham dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi!."

Aku melihat ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan posisi benda itu. Setelah tahu kalau DOLL srigala itu berada beberapa meter di samping kananku dan sedang bersiap untuk menyerang, aku menarik Hinata untuk menuju sisi lain dari batu tempat kami berlindung.

Kemudian.

"Aaaaa!. . . "

Aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dan berteriak dengan sekeras-kerasnya secara sengaja untuk memancing perhatiannya.

Dan untuk menjawab tantanganku, DOLL srigala itu langsung berlari dengan cepat lalu melompat tepat menuju badanku.

"Hah. . ."

Salah satu kelemahan dari produksi masal adalah mereka tidak dibuat khusus untuk menangani masalah khusus, dan kadang mereka hanya diberikan instruksi untuk melakukan counter sederhana jika musuh datang.

Aku menjatuhkan diri dan meluncur di bawah tubuh benda itu, kemudian sebelum aku terpisah dengannya terlalu jauh ekor dari benda itu kupegang dengan erat.

"Ugh. . . "

Aku berusaha untuk menghentikan benda itu dan membuatnya terbanting, tapi berat tubuhnya melebihku dan membuatku tidak mampu menghentikan pergerakannya. Membuatku sendiri malah yang terbanting dan sekarang terseret.

"Sialaaaan!."

Benda ini terus bergerak dan Hinata untuk suatu alasan tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya. Jika aku tidak bisa menghentikan benda ini Hinata bisa tercapai olehnya. Dan itu adalah kabar buruk.

"Berhenti kau!."

Aku berdiri dan menarik sekuat tenaga benda itu dan dengan ajaib.

"Berhenti?"

Ada tanda tanya besar di belakang ucapanku. Sebab aku tidak ingat kalau fisiku bisa digunakan untuk melawan kekuatan mesin.

". . ."

Benda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke balakang lalu membuka mulutnya, setelah itu dia menembakan peluru karetnya ke arah tubuh bagian atasku.

"Ah. . ."

Untuk bisa melindungi diri aku harus melepaskannya, tapi jika aku melepaskannya dia akan bisa mencapai Hinata yang dengan jarak sekarang tidak mungkin akan bisa kabur. Karena itulah aku mengangkat satu tanganku dan meletakannya di depan kedua mata serta leherku lalu membiarkan semua peluru karet itu mengenai seluruh anggota badan lain.

Mulai dari kepala, pundak, bahkan dadaku sudah berkali-kali terkena peluru secara langsung. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, aku tidak menggunakan satu set PPE(4), kepalaku tidak berhelm dan tanganku tidak bersarung.

Aku sama sekali tidak punya persiapan macam apapun.

Jika aku benar-benar ikut ujian sudah jelas aku pasti akan gagal. Ujian ini adalah simulasi dari perang yang sebenarnya dan jelas tidak akan ada musuh yang menembakan peluru karet padaku. Jika semua peluru itu bukan karet maka aku pasti sudah mati.

Karena pelurunya tidak mempan menghadapi kekeras kepalaanku, benda itu mengankat satu kaki depannya untuk mencakarku tapi sayangnya.

"Bodoh."

Sekarang benda itu hanya berdiri dengan tiga kaki, badannya melengkung, dan ekornya ada di tanganku.

"Rasakan ini!."

Aku menarik ekornya dengan kuat, menangkap cakaranya, lalu meletakan kaki kananku di perutnya, setelah itu dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorongnya.

Brugh.

Benda itu terjatuh.

Aku ingin memukulnya, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya sebab meski seperti makhluk hidup dasar benda itu tetaplah metal. Daripada memuaskan rasa marah, aku memilih untuk cepat kabur dan segera berlari menuju Hinata.

"Ini aneh."

Aku tidak pernah berlatih bela diri jadi harusnya aku tidak bisa menangkap cakar benda itu dengan tepat, lalu aku juga tidak pernah berlatih fisik secara intens jadi harusnya aku tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk bisa digunakan menjatuhkan sebuah mesin.

"Hinata!."

Aku menarik tangannya, lalu kami berduapun berlari. Tapi sebab arena ujian sangatlah kecil pada akhirnya kami berdua hanya berputar-putar di melewati handicap buatan di sekitar kami.

Tentu yang kami lakukan bukan hanya berputar-putar tidak jelas, sambil berlari kami juga sedang mencari benda yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata.

Ada yang perlu dikoreksi. Mungkin kata kami agak kurang tepat sebab Hinata masih diam dan hanya ikut berlari. Dan tentunya dia kelihatan ngos-ngosan. Bukan kelihatan, tapi benar-benar ngos-ngosan.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?"

Dia hanya meliriku.

"Kau perlu bantuan?"

Dia hanya melihatku.

"Kau bisa mendengarku tidak?"

Dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Hinata yang kukenal dulu tidaklah sesulit ini untuk diajak berkomunikasi. Selain itu dia juga tidak pendiam serta antisosial seperti ini. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengannya, dan sesuatu itu bukan hanya ada pada level 'grogi karena baru pindah' tapi ada pada level di mana Hinata yang sekarang sepertinya bukan lagi Hinata yang dulu.

"Sebab kau tidak mau bilang apa-apa tolong jangan protes kalau kau tidak menyukainya."

Aku menarik tubuh Hinata lalu menjatuhkannya kemudian menangkapnya kembali dengan kedua tanganku.

Suara lolongan terdengar. Lalu ketika aku melihat ke belakang, terlihat kalau DOLL srigala tadi sudah bisa berlari untuk kembali mengejar kami.

"Chh. ."

"Dua menit lagi Naruto!."

Suara dari ruangan ini tidak bisa keluar dan suara dari luar tidak bisa masuk, tapi setelah melirik keluar aku bisa melihat Kiba sedang berebut mike yang terhubung ke ruang ini dengan si instruktur gila.

Di dalam sini tidak ada jam adalah agar seseorang tidak sadar akan waktu. Jika seseorang sadar dengan waktu yang dimilikinya mereka akan lebih suka mengulur-ulurnya daripada berkonstrasi untuk mengalahkan musuh di depannya.

Seperti apa yang akan aku lakukan.

Sebab mesin itu tidak merasakan sakit maupun lelah, benda itu bisa segera bangun dan kembali mulai mengejar kami berdua. Dan jelas karena kami ini adalah amatiran dalam urusan mempertahankan diri serta aku juga sudah babak belur, dalam beberapa detik saja benda itu sudah memotong jaraknya denganku.

"Kalau begini kaburpun percuma!."

Aku berhenti lalu berbalik dan menghadap DOLL yang mengejarku, setelah itu aku menunggu benda itu untuk mendekatiku.

Benda itu sama sekali tidak punya variasi serangan. Jika tebakanku ini benar, harusnya sebentar lagi dia akan bergerak cepat lalu melompat ke arahku,

"Jangan lepaskan aku Hinata."

Menyuruh Hinata ke tempat yang lebih aman kedengarannya bagus, tapi sayangany selama berada di dalam area ini tidak ada yang namanya tempat aman. Dan jika Hinata bertingkah seperti tadi dengan tidak mau bergerak, meninggalkanku yang akan menghadapi bahaya malah akan lebih berbahaya.

Sebab tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan DOLL itu.

"Aku sudah siap!."

Benda itu melompat ke arahku untuk menerkam.

Tapi sebelum dia berhasil menyentuhku aku menjatuhkan diri terlebih dahulu, lalu setelah itu aku menggunakan kedua kakiku untuk kuletakan di perut benda itu. Kemudian yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah melemparkan DOLL itu ke belakangku.

"Minggir kau!."

Aku memeluk dengan erat Hinata dan dia berada di atas tubuhku, tapi meski dia berada di posisi yang terbuka untuk diserang harusnya dia tidak akan terluka sebab kakiku lebih panjang dari DOLL itu. Cakar benda itu tidak akan bisa mengenai Hinata dan gadis itu juga tidak harus menggosokan wajahnya ke tanah.

Brak.

Benda itu menabrak kaca pembatas dan berhenti bergerak. Hanya berhenti bergerak dan bukannya mati.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Lu. . . ."

Dia tidak menjawabku, Tapi tidak perlu sebuah jawaban hanya untuk memastikan kalau gadis itu sama sekali tidak tidak apa-apa.

Sama sepertiku, tubuh dan pakaiannya penuh dengan debu dan kotoran lain serta robek dan luka-luka kecil yang mungkin didapat saat berlari kabur atau saat jatuh tadi. Rambutnya hitamnya yang lembut itu juga sekarang kehilangan sinarnya setelah ditutupi banyak debu. Lalu di bibir dan pipinya ada darah yang kelihatannya baru saja berhenti mengalir.

"Maafkan aku."

Sekarang memang yang dia dapatkan hanya luka kecil dan noda di pakaiannya, tapi jika ini adalah perang yang sesungguhnya bisa jadi yang hilang bukan dasi atau kancing baju. Melainkan nyawa.

"Aku . . "

Benar-benar lemah.

Suara elektronik kembali terdengar dari arah DOLL tadi, dan seperti yang kuduga lemparanku sama sekali tidak terlalu berpengaruh banyak. Benda itu sudah kembali berdiri dan mulai melakukan akselerasi menuju tempatku berada.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa menang."

Tapi setidaknya aku akan mengulur waktu.

"Aaaaa.. . . "

Aku ikut berlari menuju benda itu dengan maksud untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Meluncur lewat bagian bawahnya dan menahan pergerakannya dengan menarik ekornya lalu menjatuhkannya.

"Sial."

Sayangnya benda itu tidak melompat dan malah terus menambah kecepatan. Gara-gara hal itu.

"Ugho. . . ."

Aku terlempar ke belakang setelah ditabrak dengan sangat keras oleh benda itu lalu berguling seperti bola yang baru saja ditendang. Dan setelah menggelinding sejauh beberapa meter akhirnya tubuhku berhenti bergerak.

Atau lebih tepatnya, aku tidak bisa menggerakannya lagi.

Aku mulai kehilangan harapan, tapi begitu aku melihat ke sekelilingku pandanganku menangkap sosok Kiba sedang mengayun-ayunkan jam digitalnya yang menunjukan kalau lima detik lagi ujian tidak sengajaku ini akan berakhir.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Dengan kecepatannya yang sekarang benda itu akan bisa mencapai Hinata dalam tiga detik. Tapi apapun akan kulakukan supaya Hinata tidak terluka. Ya, tidak mungkin ujian ini dibuat agar bisa membunuh muridnya tapi tetap saja ujian ini adalah sasaran simulasi pertarungan yang sebenarnya jadi tidak mustahil kalau Hinata akan mengalami patah tulang atau yang sejenisnya.

Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Ok!. . ."

Badanku sudah tidak bisa kugerakan dengan bebas lagi, tapi setidaknya tangan kananku masih berfungsi dengan baik. Jika aku bisa menangkap salah satu kakinya dan menahan benda itu selama dua detik saja maka ujian akan selesai dan DOLL itu akan mati secara otomatis.

DOLL itu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Hinata yang berada di belakangku.

Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah berpura-pura kalau aku tidak bisa lagi bergerak agar dia tidak menghindariku.

10 : 22 : 01

Benda itu berlari dengan cepat dan melompati tubuhku dengan rendah.

Tanganku mencoba meraih kaki benda itu tapi sayangnya kecepatan tanganku tidak bisa mengimbanginya sehingga DOLL itu berhasil melewatiku.

"Sia. . . . l!."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dan sesuatu itu tidak bisa kubandingan dengan hal lain karena aku belum pernah merasakan sensasi itu sebelumnya. Lalu ketika sensasi itu hilang.

10 : 22 : 03

DOLL yang seharusnya menabrak tubuh Hinata yang tidak bergerak malah tersungkur dan menabrak tembok pembatas.

"Waktunya habis?"

Ujian praktek untuk kami berdua berakhir dan tanpa sepatah katapun, Hinata langsung meninggalkanku begitu kami berhasil keluar dari ruangan khusus.

2

Setelah kejadian itu Kiba segera menemuiku dan menyampaikan permintaan maafnya yang langsung kutolak mentah-mentah.

Aku memang marah padanya, tapi kemarahanku langsung hilang ditelan tidur. Lagipula jika aku menjaga jarak dengan orang itu aku mungkin akan segera berhenti pergi ke sekolah sebab jika hal itu sampai terjadi aku akan hanya jadi dekorasi kelas.

Ini mungkin agak memalukan, tapi memang hanya orang itu yang bisa kuajak bicara.

Hanya saja aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu sebab ada hal lain yang lebih penting.

Menurutku, hari minggu itu cuma punya dua arti pertama santai dan kedua malas. Tapi sayangnya begitu aku bangun dan membuka lemari es kecilku, satu-satunya benda yang kutemukan adalah dua buat botol air mineral yang isinya sudah membatu.

Apa benda itu bisa untuk sarapan.

"Tidak-tidak! meski padat benda itu tetaplah hanya air."

Aku tidak mau sarapan dengan minum air.

Gara-gara kejadian di hari sabtu aku jadi sangat bad mood dan lupa untuk mengambil jatah makananku yang hanya bisa diambil tiga hari sekali. Dengan begini terpaksa aku harus keluar untuk mencari bahan makanan sendiri kalau tidak mau kelaparan selama tiga hari penuh.

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke bagian tengah distrik.

Daerah ini memang digunakan sebagai sarana pendidikan militer untuk para remaja, tapi jika tidak ada orang dewasa daerah ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Selain remaja dan anggota militer, di area ini juga ada banyak orang sipil yang bekerja untuk pemerintahan, dan pekerjaan mereka bukan terpaku pada duduk di dalam gedung dan mencatat sesuatu.

Tapi pekerjaan yang sebenarnya.

Menjalankan roda ekonomi dan mensirkulasikan kebutuhan penduduknya. Dengan kata lain, yang berada di bagian tengah daerah ini adalah pusat perbelanjaan.

"Waaaa. . . ."

Jangan menyalahkanaku kalau aku bertingkah seperti orang desa. Sampai beberapa menit yang lalu aku selalu menyangka kalau daerah tempatku tinggal adalah tempat sepi yang jarang penghuninya lalu aku juga jarang keluar dari kamarku sehingga aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata di bagian tengah daerah ini sangatlah ramai.

Seramai kota tempatku dulu tinggal sebelum perang.

Aku tidak punya skill komunikasi yang baik sehingga dalam melakukan transaksi aku benar-benar hanya berkata seperlunya. Yang membuatku agak merasa bersalah sebab semua orang yang kutemui kelihatan ramah.

Uang sisa dari pekerjaanku yang kemarin masih ada, dan secara mengejutkan aku bisa mendapat banyak sekali bahan makanan dengan harga murah. Tapi sebab aku tidak yakin dengan kemampuan kulinerku, aku membatasi belanjaan yang kubeli pada bahan-bahan yang kukira bisa kujadikan sesuatu.

Lagipula.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau belanja bisa semelelahkan ini."

Aku merasa kalau jarak yang kutempuh dengan berjalan tidaklah terlalu jauh, tapi entah kenapa pundaku pegal dan kakiku rasanya sama dengan pundaku.

Acara belanjaku segera berakhir setelah satu jam. Dan sebagai informasi saja, yang membuat lama bukanlah belanjanya melainkan mencari jalan pulangnya. Aku yang tidak akrab dengan bagian dalam kota ini secara memalukan tersesat dan sekarang secara ajaib berhasil kembali ke sebuah taman yang rasanya aku kenal.

Sambil lihat kanan-kiri seperti, , , maaf koreksi. Bukan seperti tapi memang aku ini orang hilang. Aku mencari jalan yang menuju ke tempatku tinggal. Dan di saat itu juga.

Aku melihat Hinata sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Apa aku boleh duduk di situ Hinata?"

Seperti sebelumnya, dia tidak menjawab. Dan karena aku merasa kalau dia tidak akan menjawab aku memutuskan untuk duduk saja.

"Terima kasih."

Meski dia tidak memberiku ijin.

Ini adalah kesempatan besar untuku.

Dari pertama bertemu sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan apapun kecuali namanya saat perkenalan. Dan yang lebih membuatku penasaran adalah fakta kalau dia bahkan tidak menyebut namaku barang sekalipun.

Sekarang aku ingin memastikannya, apakah dia tidak ingin bicara padaku ataukah dia lupa dengan wajahku. Meski kedua jawaban itu sama-sama agak menyakitkan, tapi aku benar-benar berharap kalau dia akan menjawab dengan pilihan kedua.

"Lul . . . ."

Meski sekarang berada di sampingnya, yang dia lakukan hanyalah melihat ke bawah di mana tidak ada apapun kecuali tanah. bahkan setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit kami berada di tempat yang sama, kediaman masih saja meliputi suasana di antara kami berdua.

"Cuacanya bagus ya?"

Jika aku diam karena terpana melihat betapa dia sudah jadi sangat cantik, untuk Hinata sepertinya tanah di bawah kakinya adalah obyek yang sangat menarik untuk diperhatikan.

"Mendung."

Ok, akan kuakui kalau aku ini bodoh. Orang yang melihatnya ke bawah saja tahu kalau sekarang ini mendung.

"Kau benar."

Usahaku untuk memancing pembicaraan sudah gagal total, tapi meski begitu aku akan tetap menanyakan hal itu. Aku akan memastikan kalau aku ini memang benar-benar ada di sini dan semuanya bukan sekedar mimpi seperti tadi pagi.

"Apa kau masih ingat namaku?"

Mari kita mulai dengan pertanyaan yang paling mudah.

"Ya."

Syukurlah. Meski dia sudah terasa sangat berbeda dia masih Hinata yang sama dan bukan hanya seseorang yang mirip dengannya.

"Lalu. . . apa kau ingat dengan janji itu."

"Masih."

Janji yang kubicarakan adalah hal yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sangat normal jika dia lupa. Dan jika dia benar-benar lupa aku juga tidak akan melakukan pressing lebih jauh dan menyerah. Tapi dia ingat, sehingga aku maju lebih jauh.

"Apa kau ingat apa yang kau janjikan padaku?"

"Ya."

"Lalu. . "

"Janji itu cuma janji anak-anak, dan di masa ini, kurasa janji itu tidak mungkin bisa terwujud."

Di masa perang yang berbahaya seperti ini, membuat orang lain bahagia lalu melindunginya adalah hal yang sangat berat. Untuk saat ini mungkin janji itu masih bisa dipenuhi dalam volume minimum, tapi bagaimana dengan dua tahun lagi.

Ketika aku dan dia lulus dan tidak punya lagi hak untuk tinggal di sini bagaimana aku bisa memenuhinya. Dari awal aku sudah sadar, janjiku saat itu memang bodoh. Mau bagaimana lagi, pikiran anak kecil itu simple dan realitas belum ikut andil dalam pikirannya. Karena itulah janji semacam itu bisa dengan mudah keluar dari mulutku.

"Kau benar."

Apa yang dia katakan adalah benar, dan setelah menenangkan diri dan mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak merasa terlalu kecewa. Aku berdiri lalu pulang.

Rencananya begitu.

"Hinata!."

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, aku menabrak gadis itu dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Dan alasanku untuk melakukannya masih sama. Melindunginya.

Saat aku membalikan kepalaku sebuah cahaya hijau lewat di depan mataku dan dengan sekali lihat saja aku bisa tahu kalau cahaya tadi dihasilkan oleh sebuah laser pointer.

"Ini benar-benar check mate."

Aku dan Hinata segera berlindung di balik pohon besar di belakang kami, tapi setelah beberapa saat aku jadi sadar kalau sepertinya memang hal itulah yang ingin agar kami lakukan. Beberapa puluh meter dari tempatku berada aku melihat ada dua orang tentara berseragam lengkap sedang mengacungkan senjatanya ke sini.

Aku dan Hinata tidak bisa kabur. Seseorang sedang mengincar kami dari jauh, sedangkan dua orang yang sedang berjalan ke arahku membawa masing-masing sebuah SMG(5), dan mereka menembakan pelurunya ke tempatku secara bergantian agar kami tidak bisa kabur.

Strategi mereka simple tapi sangat efektif.

"Jika kau menurut kami tidak akan melukaimu?"

Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau cuma sekedar berbohong, tapi yang manapun itu aku tetap saja tidak bisa percaya pada kata-katanya.

"Naruto."

Hinata mengangkat tangan kananya lalu melambai-lambaikannya pada kedua orang tentara di belakang kami. Setelah itu dia mengangkat satu tangannya lagi lalu dengan perlahan berjalan keluar dari balik pohon tempat kami berlindung.

"Kau pergilah, yang mereka inginkan adalah aku."

Eh?

"Kau itu murid sekolah militer jadi aku rasa kau tahu bagaimana menjaga diri, dan membunuhmu juga akan memancing perhatian jadi kurasa mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu jika kau juga tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Kau masih ingat kalau kau sekarang juga bagian dari sekolah kan? tadi pagi kau baru saja ditransfer ke sekolahku. Jadi alasanmu agak tidak bisa kuterima.

"Apa yang kau katakan Hinata . . ."

Begitu sadar sebuah cahaya berwarna hijau sudah menyinari keningku.

"Jika kau tidak mau mati turuti saja kata-katanya!."

Seperti di film-film, aku juga ingin bertindak berani dan berdiri di depan Hinata untuk berkorban dan melindunginya. Tapi dalam kenyataan hal itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya, jika aku mati menggantikannya masalah tidak akan selesai dan malah mereka jadi lebih bebas melakukan apapun pada Hinata.

Alasan logisnya adalah itu, tapi alasan sebenarnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu adalah karena aku takut.

"Cepat pergi bocah! atau aku akan menembaknya!."

Aku memang takut. Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan takut kalau dirinya sedang diancam untuk dibunuh. Memang semua remaja di daerah khusus ini sudah dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi bahaya termasuk aku. Hanya saja yang namanya takut tetaplah takut.

Tapi meski jelas aku takut dan tidak mau mati.

Aku lebih tidak menginginkan kalau Hinata terluka.

Persis seperti ketika kami masih kecil.

"Aaaaaa. . . . . "

Aku dengan bodohnya menerjang siapapun yang berbuat buruk pada Hinata.

"Bocaahh!."

Laser hijau yang berada di atas tubuhku sempat kehilangan arah untuk sekejap saat aku tiba-tiba bergerak, dan memanfaatkan hal itu aku segera menuju tempat salah seorang tentara di depanku untuk berlindung dari tembakan jarak jauh.

"Sialan."

Aku memegang seragam tentara itu lalu menarik tubuhnya. Dengan kekuatanku yang minim serta tubuh besar beratnya, aku tidak bisa membawa serta tubuh orang itu. Tapi semua itu sudah cukup, asalkan aku bisa berada di balik orang itu maka aku akan aman.

"Menyingkir kau!."

Aku terus memaksa menarik tubuh tentara di sampingku, dan karena hal itu dia agak sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dan ketika hal itu terjadi aku segera kembali menariknya. Tapi kali aku membuat arah jatuhnya menuju ke temannya yang sedang menodong Hinata.

Tentara yang menodong Hinata tidak jatuh, tapi hal tadi sudah cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk sesaat. Lalu, di saat yang singkat itu aku memukul keras pergelangan tangan tentara itu dan menjatuhkan senjatanya.

"Sial! anak itu. . ."

Sebelum mereka sempat menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, aku sudah membawa lari Hinata ke arah celah-celah gedung. Aku memang tidak punya bakat bertarung, tapi kalau urusan kabur dan menghindar.

"Aku adalah ahlinya!."

Aku mendengar teriakan dari belakangku, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya dan fokus berlari.

Tujuanku adalah sekolah. Begitu kami sampai di sana aku yakin kalau kami berdua akan aman. Selain di sana ada banyak tempat untuk berlindung, di sana juga ada banyak sekali instruktur yang punya skill tentara kelas elit. Dan dari manapun si pengejar Hinata berasal, aku seratus persen yakin mereka akan berpikir ribuan kali sebelum mendekati tempat itu.

Sekolah kami itu tidak normal. Di saat tempat itu adalah tempat paling aman, dalam waktu yang bersamaan tempat itu adalah tempat paling berbahaya. Tergantung dari sudut padang mana tempat itu dilihat.

"Naruto. . . "

Sekarang ini kami sedang berada dalam keadaan berbahaya, tapi meski begitu ketakutanku tidak mampu mengalahkan sensasi lain yang sedang kurasakan. Dan sensasi itu membuatku tegang untuk alasan lain. Sensasi yang kudapatkan dari melakukan kontak fisik yang sangat dekat dengan Hinata.

Sebab aku menggendongnya di depan karena takut ada serangan dari belakang, aku bisa merasakan banyak bagian tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang halus dan wangi, badannya yang lembut dan hangat, serta pahanya yang putih serta mulus sudah sukses membuatku hampir mensyukuri keadaanku sekarang.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sudah berbuat buruk padamu, dan jika kau berurusan denganku mereka juga akan diincar."

Jika yang maksud dengan perbuatan buruk adalah tidak memperdulikanku dan menghina janji kita saat kecil, aku sama sekali tidak terlalu perduli meski memang kecewa. Lalu dari cara bicaramu, kelihatan kalau kau memang sengaja melakukannya supaya aku mau menjauhimu dan akhirnya tidak kena masalah.

Hanya saja aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Mereka memang bilang kalau aku meninggalkannya maka aku tidak akan mendapatkan masalah, tapi apakah omongan mereka bisa dipegang? aku tidak tahu dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

Daripada gagal sebelum mencoba, lebih baik gagal setelah berusaha. Dan akan lebih baik lagi jika perbuatanku kali ini tidak berakhir dengan kegagalan.

"Huuuuuhhhhh…."

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Hanya saja tindakanku tidak kulakukan karena aku capek berlari terus menerus lalu melompat dari satu balkon ke balkon gedung lain secara berulang-ulang untuk mengindari jalur perjalanan kami diketahui. Meski Hinata punya tubuh yang normal untuk ukuran remaja seumurannya, tapi dia tidak terasa berat sehingga aku tidak terlalu capek.

Tarikan nafasku adalah persiapan diri untuk

"Dasar bodoh!."

Meneriakinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu."

Aku suka dengan dengan Hinata yang baik, periang, dan cerah seperti dulu. Tapi bukan berarti begitu dia berubah secara otomatis aku jadi tidak menyukainya. Sekarang dia memang dingin dan menjaga jarak denganku, tapi kenapa memangnya? dia tetaplah Hinata.

Bagiku. Membencinya sama dengan mustahil.

Di wajah Hinata tidak ada ekspresi yang berarti, dan itu membuatku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu sekarang. Apakah dia marah? sedih? atau bingung? Rasa penasaranku memang penting, tapi bagiku untuk sekarang nyawa kami berdua jauh lebih penting.

"Hinata! percayalah saja padaku dan berpegangan dengan erat!"

Sebab sebuah laser berwarna hijau sedang menempel padaku, yang artinya seseorang sedang bersiap menembaku dari jauh. Dan apapun yang terjadi aku harus bisa menghindarinya, sebab jika sampai aku terluka kami berdua tidak akan bisa kabur lebih jauh.

Aku memegang tubuh Hinata dengan sangat erat menggunakan satu tanganku, setelah itu aku melompat ke sebuah tiang besi di depanku, dan begitu suara tembakan terdengar. Aku sudah selesai mengubah jalur dengan berputar memanfaatkan tiang tadi, dan sekarang harusnya kami sudah tidak berada pada jalur tembaknya lagi.

Hanya saja karena aku tidak tahu apa yang berada di jalur baru kami, aku panik saat melihat kalau ternyata yang ada di depanku adalah atap bangunan bermaterialkan seng bergelombang yang sangat licin. Dan hal itu membuatku tidak bisa berdiri lalu berhenti.

Begitu aku mendarat di atas permukaannya, gaya dorong dari tindakanku yang sebelumnya membuatku jatuh tersungkur ke depan lalu melepaskan peganganku pada tubuh Hinata karena kaget. Tubuh kami berdua meluncur dengan cepat menuju sebuah tembok pendek, dan setelah beberapa detik.

"Ughooo. . ."

Hinata menabrak benda itu diikuti olehku.

Tubuhku terasa sakit, kakiku rasanya lemas, dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin bergerak. Tapi begitu melihat keadaan Hinata aku tidak lagi perduli dengan semua itu dan langsung bergerak ke arahnya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, tapi meski begitu aku ingin berada di dekatnya, ingin menolongnya, ingin menghilangkan masalahnya.

"Jangan mendekat! aku membencimu!."

Sebelum aku sempat menyentuhnya, dia sudah lebih dulu berteriak dan meninju wajahku dengan kepalan tangannya. Membuat hidungku berdarah.

"Maafkan aku Hi . . . ."

"Aku membencimu! karena itu pergilah!."

Aku tahu kalau apa yang dia katakan bukan apa yang dia ingin katakan. Dia mengatakan hal itu karena dia putus asa dan ingin aku segera menyerah dan pergi. Pergi meninggalkanya. Daripada mengusir sambil marah, dia lebih terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang memohon.

Sambil menangis.

Dan melihatnya menangis adalah hal pertama yang tidak ingin ingin kulihat.

"Hinata . . maafkan aku."

Aku bergerak cepat ke arahnya, lalu setelah menangkap pukulan kedua Hinata aku mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. Aku memegang bagian belakang kepalanya dan menekannya ke arah pundaku lalu aku juga menekan pinggangnya dan membuat tubuh kami saling menempel.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. . . . tapi percayalah padaku!"

Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis, aku akan melindungimu, aku bisa melindungimu. Dan. . . .

"Aku bisa menepati janjiku padamu."

Dia terus-terusan memukul badanku dan berontak agar bisa memisahkan diri dariku, tapi setelah beberapa saat dia berhenti dan membiarkanku melakukan yang kumau. Setelah itu tanpa bicara apapun, dia mengangguk di atas dadaku.

Dia percaya.

"Bicara apa kau bocah?! melindunginya? lindungi saja dirimu sendiri!."

Dari beranda gedung di sampingku, tentara yang tadi mengejar kami sedang mengacungkan senjatanya padaku. Tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, aku sama sekali tidak takut dan bingung. Kali ini aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan bagaimana melakukannya.

"Hinata, sekarang ini. . . . "

Turutilah perkataanku, percayalah omonganku, dan yakinlah kalau aku tidak akan berbohong, dan aku akan selalu melindungimu.

Senjata yang digunakan tentara di bawah adalah sebuah SMG, jarak efektifnya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan pistol. Dan karena mereka punya ukuran amunisi yang kecil dan ringan, angin serta grafitasi akan sangat berpengaruh pada akurasinya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya!."

Mereka menembak dari jarak lebih dari lima puluh meter, mereka menembak secara diagonal dari bawah ke atas dan, angin juga sangat besar sebab kami berada di ketinggian.

Pertama aku mendorong Hinata lalu aku sendiri ikut merendahkan posisi badanku. Dengan begitu peluru yang melesat tinggi akan melewati kami sedangkan yang melesat rendah akan terhalang oleh bagian bawah atap gedung tempat kami berada.

"Hinata!. . . "

Entah berapa kali aku sudah menjatuhkan gadis ini lalu menempatkan tubuhku di atasnya. Jika dia marah aku akan minta maaf, tapi hal itu akan kulakukan nanti setelah keadaan kami sudah lebih baik. Dan agar keadaan kami bisa berbalik aku membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Aku menyimpan sebuah pedang di seragamku."

"Ha?"

Aku membutuhkannya untuk percaya padaku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berbohong padamu."

Aku tahu kalau keadaan kami sedang tidak berada pada situasi di mana kami bisa berbicara tentang hal tidak jelas semacam ini. Aku tidak ingat kalau aku sudah membawa pedang di seragamku, dan aku juga tidak pernah berlatih pedang, selain itu jelas seragamku tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan benda semacam itu.

Hanya saja.

Untuk suatu alasan, membuat Hinata percaya pada kata-kataku adalah hal yang menjadi prioritasku sekarang.

". . . "

Hinata tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi dia melihatku dengan fokus. Lalu setelah itu, tangan kananku terasa bisa memegang sesuatu di belakang pinggangku. Tanpa ragu aku menariknya, kemudian aku berdiri lalu menarik tubuh Hinata untuk juga kembali berdiri.

Dan di tanganku.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sebuah pedang ramping panjang berada di tanganku.

Bagaimana aku bisa memilikinya? jawabannya adalah. Jangan tanya aku! aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa memilikinya, tapi setidaknya aku tahu kalau benda yang kupegang itu akan berguna. Saat ini.

Orang yang mengejar kami ada tiga tapi dari tadi yang terlihat aktif hanya dua. Satunya adalah penembak jitu yang wajahnya belum pernah kami lihat dan yang kedua adalah seseorang yang baru saja menghujani kami dengan tembakan menggunakan SMG.

Lalu satunya lagi di mana? jawabannya adalah.

Tepat di belakang kami.

Strateginya sebenarnya sangat sederhana. Jika mereka beruntung mereka bisa membunuh kami dari jarak jauh, tapi jika kami berhasil lolos dan menuju tempat di mana peluru tidak bisa mencapai kami seseorang akan mengejar kami dan menyerang dalam jarak menengah.

Tapi jika sekali lagi kami bisa lolos, si penyerang kedua akan beralih fungsi menjadi penggiring dan pengalih perhatian selagi orang ketiga menyelinap di belakang kami sambil menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerang ketika kami lengah.

Dan seperti dugaanku. Dari belakang ada seorang tentara yang sedang berlari cepat menujuku dan Hinata sambil membawa pisau berburu yang biasanya hanya akan bersarang di kotak survival kitnya.

Meski aku membawa senjata yang punya jangkauan lebih jauh dari milikinya, tanpa rasa takut terlihat di wajahnya dia terus maju. Aku juga sama. Tanpa takut, aku maju dan menghadapi seseorang yang kemampuannya berada di atasku.

"Senjata hanyalah sebuah alat, yang paling penting adalah penggunanya!"

Seperti yang sudah dia bilang. Senjata memang hanya alat. Dan dengan pengalamannya, meski aku menggunakan pedang tapi aku ini amatiran. Bisa dibilang malah pisau yang dia bawa bawa jauh lebih berbahaya daripada pedang yang kuayunkan.

Tapi.

"Aku setuju denganmu!."

Normalnya begitu. Tapi aku yang sekarang sedang tidak normal. Aku tidak panik saat menghadapinya, aku bisa menangkap semua gerakannya.

Orang itu mengayunkan pisau yang dia pegang secara diagonal menggunakan tangannya. Untuk menghindarinya aku menurunkan posisi tubuhku. Tapi sepertinya dari awal memang itulah yang sudah dia rencanakan.

Lutut kanannya dia gerakan tepat ke arah wajahku yang sedang menghadap ke bawah.

"Kombinasi macam apa ini?"

Aku tidak bisa menghindar ke atas sebab meskipun aku menggerakan tubuhku kembali ke atas kakinya akan lebih dulu bertemu dengan wajahku. Aku juga tidak bisa menghindar ke samping sebab pisau yang dia pegang bisa datang kapan saja.

Kalau begitu mundur.

Aku merendahkan tubuhku lagi, setelah itu aku menekuk kakiku untuk memberikan momentum agar bisa melompat ke belakang.

"Amatir!."

Seakan menancapkannya ke tanah, dia menurunkan kaki kanannya lalu mengubah posisi tubuhnya. Setelah itu dia mengangkat kaki kirinya dan mencoba menendang tubuhku yang sementara masih berada di udara.

Tidak ada waktu untuk menurunkan kakiku ke tanah dan melompat ke samping kiriku. Sebelum aku bisa melakukannya tendangannya akan mengenai tubuhku terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau begitu . ."

Pedang di tangan kananku kutancapkan ke bawah, dengan menggunakan benda itu sebagai prisai, meski aku tidak bisa seratus persen menggagalkan serangannya setidaknya serangannya jadi tidak cukup berarti. Dengan cara itu aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak energi untuk menahan serangannya sebab lantai atap ini membantuku menghentikan tendangannya.

"Pintar. . . tapi sayangnya tanganku itu dua."

Setiap tentara memiliki sebuah sidearms yang harus mereka bawa, dan hal itu juga teraplikasikan pada orang di depanku. Dari holsternya dia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang langsung dia arahkan ke kepalaku.

"Mati kau!."

Dia menembakan senjatanya.

"Mati?"

Hanya saja benda seperti itu tidak akan cukup untuk membunuhku yang saat ini.

Jika yang kuhadapi adalah smg atau assault rifle aku sudah mati. Tapi senjata yang dia gunakan adalah pistol semi otomatis berkaliber .45ACP berisi tujuh amunisi.

Mengatasi senjata beproyektil itu mudah. Entah itu smg, assault rifle, ataupun pistol mereka punya satu kesamaan yaitu peluru yang dilontarkan itu terbang lurus. Jadi untuk memperkirakan apa yang akan ditembak, dan dari mana arah tembakan itu sangat mudah. Lihat saja bagian depan senjatanya dan mata orang yang mengincar.

Selain itu, pistol punya kelemahan besar yang tidak dimiliki oleh saudara-saudaranya. Kecepatan tembakannya tergantung pada kecepatan jari penggunanya. Dengan kata lain, kecepatan pistol adalah kecepatan manusia itu sendiri.

Dan jika yang harus kulakukan hanyalah mengatasi manusia. Aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah.

"Apa kau manusia bocah?"

Peluru yang orang itu tembakan terpantul setelah mengenai pedangku.

Bukan hanya dia yang terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi sama sepertinya aku sendiri juga terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Pertanyaan itu sangat normal sebab dilihat dari manapun, yang kulakukan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia. Setidaknya manusia normal.

"Aku manusia, sebab hanya manusia yang bisa semarah ini!"

Aku mengayunkan pedang di tanganku secara horizontal, setelah itu karena dia tidak punya waktu untuk mundur dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan pisau kecilnya untuk menahan seranganku. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah. Jelas pisaunya tidak terpotong jadi dua, melainkan benda itu terbang setelah terlepas dari genggaman pemiliknya.

Memanfaatkan time lag yang sangat minim itu, dia mundur dan mereload pistolnya. Hanya saja sebelum dia sempat menekan triggernya, aku sudah lebih dulu meletakan bagian ujung pedangku pada muzzle pistolnya. Dengan begitu dia tidak bisa menembak.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Jika dia memutuskan menembak pistol itu akan meledak dan melukai kami berdua. Meski begitu yang akan terluka lebih parah adalah dia sebab dia lebih dekat dengan benda itu, karena itulah dia sempat ragu.

Tapi dia kembali tersenyum.

Dia bergerak dengan cepat ke arah kirinya sendiri, dan secara reflex aku mengikutinya. Lalu saat di depanku tidak ada apa-apa lagi sebab dia sudah berpindah tempat terlebih dahulu, untuk sesaat sebuah sinar hijau mengenai bagian tengah tubuhku.

Sinar itu langsung menghilang, dan hal itu adalah kabar buruk.

"Sial."

Tadi aku sempat menghalanginya pelurunya dengan pedangku, tapi aku bisa melakukannya sebab bagian yang dia incar itu dekat dengan tanganku. Hanya saja kali ini lain, meski mata dan pikiranku bisa menangkap gerakannya. Tubuhku tidak mungkin bisa bergerak dalam kecepatan subsonic, selain itu sebab lawanku itu jauh aku tidak bisa memperkirakan bagian mana yang dia incar dan kapan dia akan menembak.

"Aaaa. . . ."

Untuk sekarang, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berlari. Kabur dan mencari tempat untuk keluar dari line of sightnya. Jika aku berada pada posisi lurus dengan tentara tadi harusnya aku bisa selamat sebab peluru berjalan dalam jalur lurus.

Sayangnya, sebelum aku sempat mencapai tentara itu. Sebuah tembakan terdengar dan sebuah peluru menyerempet keningku.

"Kesempatan."

Mungkin tembakannya sedikit meleset karena jaraknya yang jauh serta angin mengganggu laju pelurunya, tapi yang jelas secara kebetulan aku selamat. Dan begitu dia selesai menembak dia harus mereload senapannya, meski sebentar aku bisa memanfaatkan waktu yang singkat itu.

Aku segera mundur dan membawa tubuh Hinata lalu melompat ke belakang. Jika aku menggunakan seragamku aku bisa menggunakan cable perlengkapanku untuk memperlambat jatuh kami berdua, hanya saja aku tidak membawanya sekarang sehingga kami berdua langsung jatuh ke atap di belakang kami yang langsung hancur dan membiarkan kami jatuh lebih jauh lagi.

"Hinata! kau tidak apa-apa…"

Hinata yang kupeluk di atasku kelihatan tidak mengalami luka serius, tapi aku tidak bisa yakin pada kesimpulanku sendiri. Meski gaya jatuh kami sudah berkurang karena menabrak atap, tapi tetap saja kami sudah jatuh dari ketinggian yang lumayan walau aku yang di bawahnya.

"Uhk. . uhk . . "

Aku tidak bisa mengulur waktu lebih dari ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaanya secara detail, tapi setidaknya aku yakin kalau dia tidak bisa kubawa-bawa dalam masalah ini lebih lama lagi. Aku harus segera mengakhirinya.

"Kau bersembunyilah Hinata, aku akan mengurus mereka semua."

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi aku tahu dari tatapannya kalau dia mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah punya rencana dan rencanaku hanya akan bisa kulakukan jika kau mau menurut."

Aku yakin kalau tentara yang tadi kuhadapi di atas akan segera ke sini dan tentara yang membawa SMG juga mungkin akan mengawasi pergerakan kami. Untuk si sniper, untuk sementara kurasa dia tidak perlu kukhawatirkan untuk sementara. Senapannya hanyalah senapan antipersonel, jadi dia tidak akan bisa menembaku yang berada di balik tembok besar.

"Tapi di mana aku harus bersembunyi?"

Aku tidak bisa menyuruhnya asal keluar dari tempat ini, jika Hinata tidak beruntung dan bertemu dengan salah satu tentara itu aku tidak yakin kalau dia bisa membela diri. Untuk melindunginya aku perlu berada di dekat gadis ini.

Berpikir! berpikir! berpikir!.

Ruangan ini kecil, di sini hanya ada sebuah lemari pakaian dan kasur tidak terpakai. Dengan hal seperti itu, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalikan keadaan? jika aku tidak cepat mendapatkan ide aku dan Hinata bisa mati.

"Hinata! apa kau percaya kalau gedung ini masih kuat."

"Hm?"

"Maksudku coba lihat ke atas? harusnya tempat kita jatuh tadi adalah langit-langit yang terbuat dari beton tapi kita malah jatuh ke sini."

Dengan kata lain lantai di bangunan ini sudah sangat lapuk dan bisa runtuh kapan saja.

3

Ruang di mana aku dan Hinata jatuh memiliki tiga jalur yang bisa digunakan untuk keluar masuk. Jika aku terlalu lama di sini bisa dipastikan aku akan bisa dengan mudah ditemukan. Mereka adalah team sedangkan aku hanya satu orang.

Aku bisa meninggalkan tempat ini dan mencari mereka lalu mengalahkannya satu-persatu, tapi hal itu memakan waktu dan jelas akan membuat musuh lain bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu."

Dari suaranya, senapan jarak jauh yang digunakan untuk mengincar kami bukanlah senapan anti materiel. Harusnya aku masih bisa aman dari serangan jarak jauh. Kalau begitu yang perlu kupikirkan ada dua.

Bagaimana mengalahkan si pemegang pisau dan bagaimana caranya mengalahkan si pemegang SMG dan merebut senjatanya. Aku tidak tahu keberadaan keduanya, itu berarti akan lebih cepat kalau aku menunggu saja di sini.

Aku harap mereka terlalu lama sampainya. Kalau mereka terlalu lama aku khawatir malah daripada aku Hinata yang akan ketemu duluan.

". . . . . ."

Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki, dari suaranya mungkin ada dua orang.

"Bagus."

Sedikit banyak aku bisa tahu dari mana keduanya berasal. Satu dari pintu biasa dan satunya dari jendela. Mungkin strateginya adalah satu mengalihkan perhatianku sedangkan yang satunya menyerangku.

"Jika begini. . ."

Melakukan pengalihan perhatian dengan SMG itu mungkin, tapi dengan begitu tentara satunya yang hanya membawa pisau tidak akan bisa mendekatiku yang sedang diserang. Yang datang duluan pasti.

"Mati kau!. . . ."

Dari pintu di sampingku, seorang tentara langsung masuk dan menghunuskan pisau ditangannya padaku. Dan yang dia incar langsung bagian di antara leher dan dada. Jika sampai serangan itu mengenaiku maka aku akan tamat.

Aku mengngkat kedua tanganku lalu kugunakan tangan kiriku untuk memegang sikunya sedangkan tangan kananku kugunakan untuk menggengam telapak tangannya.

Aku menarik sikunya dan mendorong telapak tangannya sehingga lengannya jadi tertekuk kembali. Aku memutar badanku lalu mengarahkan badannya ke jendela lalu setelah itu aku mendorong tubuhnya ke arah jendela.

Dengan begini serangan dua arah mereka tidak akan bekerja.

Tapi bukan berarti masalah sudah selesai. Yang harus dilakukan musuh hanyalah merubah strategi dan menggunakan angka sebagai senjata untuk melawanku. Berhubung mereka sudah tidak bisa sembunyi, kedua tentara tadi mengepungku.

"Mungkin apa yang kukatakan tidak ada gunanya, tapi jika kau menyerahkan gadis itu pada kami kau akan selamat."

"Yang kau katakan memang benar-benar tidak ada gunanya sampai aku bingung untuk mengomentarinya! tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah."

Omongan mereka tidak bisa dipercaya, selain itu aku sudah melihat terlalu banyak. Jadi misalkan aku benar-benar menyerah dan membiarkan mereka menangkap Hinata. Kemungkinan kalau aku akan dihabisi sama sekali tidak kecil. Sebab akan sangat beresiko jika aku dibiarkan saja lalu aku melaporkan masalah ini.

Aku tidak lagi punya pilihan. Pilihan itu lain sudah kubuang. Dan sekarang pilihan yang kupunya hanyalah dengan selamat membawa Hinata pergi dari sini lalu meninggalkan orang-orang ini. Tidak ada kata gagal, aku tidak boleh gagal.

". . . . "

Sekarang posisiku berada tepat di depan pintu keluar, dan seakan sadar dengan sesuatu kedua tentara tadi langsung bergegas untuk bergerak menuju ke arahku. Tapi aku lebih cepat, memanfaatkan momen kebingungan mereka yang sesaat aku langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dan berlari sekuat tenaga ke lorong yang kanan dan kirinya kelihatan gelap karena tidak memiliki jendela maupun aliran listrik.

Begitu menemukan sebuah percabangan, aku langsung memutuskan untuk secara asal masuk ke salah satunya setelah memastikan kalau tentara tadi tidak ada yang melihatku masuk ke arah mana.

"Cepat kejar dia!."

Aku menutup mataku dan mencoba memperkirakan jarak mereka dari suara derap langkah mereka. Aku tidak memastikannya dengan penglihatanku sebab aku perlu memperlihatkan kepalaku pada mereka, dan hal semacam itu berbahaya mengingat salah satu dari mereka membawa senjata api.

Strategi yang ingin kugunakan itu sederhana, ketika mereka melewati persimpangan aku akan mengejutkan mereka. Dan strategi simple itu pasti bisa mereka tebak, sebab seperti namanya. Strategi itu sangat simple.

Tapi aku yang saat ini bisa melakukannya. Aku bisa menjatuhkan mereka berdua dengan satu kali serangan.

Begitu mereka mencapai persimpangan, keduanya langsung mengacungkan senjata masing-masing ke arah persimpangan yang mereka hadapi.

Lalu, tentara yang masuk ke persimpangan yang kugunakan adalah tentara yang membawa SMG. Dia langsung menembak, tapi sebab aku sedang dalam posisi berjongkok dan senjatanya berada di atas kepalaku aku selamat.

"Sial."

Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku lalu meninju dagunya dari bawah dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Orang ini!."

Jika tentara itu adalah orang biasa dia pasti akan langsung beteriak kesakitan lalu mundur, tapi orang ini tidak melakukannya. Dia mencoba menahan tanganku dan mempertahankan posisi berdirinya. Dia pasti merasa sakit, tapi aku juga merasa sakit seakan baru saja memukul batu.

"Kauu!."

Dia mencoba menurunkan SMGnya dan mengarahkan muzzlenya ke wajahku, tapi sejak awal menyerang dan menjatuhkannya dengan pukulan itu bukanlah tujuanku.

Aku kembali mengepalkan telapak tangan kananku dengan kuat, lalu kutekuk tanganku dan kutarik dan kuhentakan dengan kuat ke arah tubuhku. Dengan begitu, senjata yang berada di tangannya terlepas dan jatuh tepat di depanku.

Kemudian, tanpa memberikannya kesempatan untuk bereaksi aku langsung menangkap SMG itu dan mundur lalu mengambil jarak.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk melayani kalian."

Keduanya langsung mengangkat tangan, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya dan menembak ke arah dada keduanya. Berhubung mereka menggunakan perlengkapan penuh, aku tidak yakin kalau mereka akan mati. Tapi meski begitu, peluru yang kutembakan ke arah mereka berdua itu punya kekuatan yang sama dengan palu yang dipukulkan ke tubuh mereka.

Walaupun tulang rusuknya mungkin tidak ada yang patah, tapi organ dalamnya pasti mengalami kejutan yang rasa sakitnya tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Tapi untuk pengaman.

"Sekali lagi maaf, walaupun aku tidak merasa ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Aku juga mengambil pistol serta sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah alat komunikasi dari mereka berdua agar keduanya tidak bisa memanggil bantuan.

Aku menembak kedua kaki mereka berdua lalu berlari ke ruangan yang ada di bawah lantai tempatku sekarang berada.

Setelah menuruni tangga, melewati beberapa lorong, dan masuk ke sebuah kamar. Aku berhasil menemukan Hinata yang mencoba memukulku karena reflex.

"Sekarang kita akan pulang."

Aku langsung menarik tangan Hinata, tapi begitu aku akan melangkah.

Sebuah tembakan mendarat di tepat di samping kaki kananku.

"Sial."

Aku berhenti lalu memeluk Hinata dan menempelkan tubuhku di balik tembok yang di kedua sisinya memiliki jendela yang tidak bisa lagi bisa ditutup.

"Naruto, kau bisa melepaskanku."

Raut wajahnya menunjukan sebuah keyakinan, dan diapun kelihatan paham dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Dengan kata lain dia tidak akan bertindak sembarang, selain itu diapun tidak kelihatan ingin mengorbankan diri seperti sebelumnya.

"Naruto."

"Maaf."

Sepertinya dia marah karena aku tidak langsung melepaskan pelukanku di tubuhnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya pikiran alam bawah sadarku secara tidak sengaja membuat keinginanku untuk terus memeluk badannya yang lembut dan merasakan kehangatan dari tubuhnya muncul bahkan tanpa kusadari.

Dia memutar badannya dan menghadapku sambil menjaga agar tubuhnya tidak keluar dari area di balik tembok.

"HK MSG-90, atau variannya."

"Ha?"

"Orang itu menggunakan HK MSG-90 atau mungkin 90A1."

"Aku paham apa yang kau katakan, tapi dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dari mana? dari suaranya."

Dari suaranya? aku juga bisa membedakan jenis senjata tapi aku tidak bisa seakurat itu dalam menentukan jenis senjata yang digunakan oleh seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa kulihat wajahnya. Yang bisa kubedakan hanyalah seberapa keras suara dan rasio tembakannya, jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membedakan yang mana semi auto dan yang mana bolt action.

"Kejadian yang seperti ini bukan pertama kalinya, selama sepuluh tahun ke belakang aku sudah sering berada dalam situasi seperti ini."

Sering berada dalam situasi seperti ini? sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Berarti dia sudah biasa berada dalam bahaya bahkan sebelum dia terkena wajib militer. Dan jika dia bilang sepuluh tahun yang lalu, berarti ketika dia masih enam atau tujuh tahun.

Membayangkan seberapa besar tekanan yang didapatkannya saat masih kecil karena sering melihat orang mati saja sudah membuat pikiranku terasa berat. Dan dia sering mengalami hal semacam itu. Aku sering mengeluh kalau kehidupanku tidak nyaman dan susah, tapi kehidupannya jauh tidak nyaman dan juga lebih susah.

Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu.

"Kemungkinan besar dia ingin mengajak kita melakukan perang atrisi."

Dengan kata lain dia ingin mengulur waktu. Senjatanya tidak cukup kuat untuk untuk menembus tembok, tapi tempat kami berlindung hanyalah space selebar satu meter. Kemudian pintu keluar juga berada di bagian lain dari ruangan ini sehingga kami harus keluar dari blindspotnya agar bisa kabur.

Jika kami keluar dari space sempit kami ini, dia bisa langsung menembak kami. Dan sebab kecepatan tembak sebuah sniper rifle itu di atas kecepatan suara kami tidak akan bisa beraksi begitu dia memutuskan untuk menyerang kami. Sebelum suara tembakannya bisa kami dengar, pelurunya akan sampai lebih dulu.

Kemudian, kenyataan kalau dia menggunakan senjata semi otomatis juga semakin menyusahkan. Jika dia tidak bisa mengenai kami dalam sekali tembak, dia bisa langsung kembali menembak secara terus-menerus.

"Kau bilang sudah sering dalam keadaan seperti ini kan Hinata? biasanya apa yang dilakukan untuk bisa keluar dari situasi macam ini."

"Shield Wall, Human Shield, Diversion, Counter, Double, semuanya tidak bisa digunakan sekarang."

Benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa digunakan.

Di sini tidak apa-apa selain meja dan kursi yang bahkan tidak bisa kami jangkau jadi kami tidak punya apapun untuk digunakan sebagai pelindung, selain itu aku juga tidak mengenakan seragamku yang memiliki lapisan anti peluru di bagian dalamnya jadi dua strategi pertama sama sekali tidak bisa dipakai.

Tempat ini sepi jadi tidak ada tempat untuk membaur, lalu aku punya flash bang maupun geranat standart. Keduanya juga tidak akan ada gunanya, orang itu terlalu jauh untuk bisa terpengaruh oleh ledakan maupun suara dan cahaya menyilaukan. Dua cara selanjutnya juga out.

Kami juga tidak punya waktu untuk menyiapkan dummy target.

"Yang tersisa tinggal Counter."

Aku masih memiliki SMG yang tadi kurampas. Senjata ini seratus persen otomatis jadi rasio tembakannya sangat tinggi. Aku masih memiliki dua buah magezine cadangan dengan masing-masing berisi 30 peluru. Amunisinya hanya berkaliber 9mm, lalu jaraku dengannya juga sangat jauh sehingga akurasinya pasti sangat jelek.

Tapi hal itu tidak penting, sebab tujuanku ingin menembak ke arahnya bukanlah melukainya. Meski tidak terlalu mematikan tapi tetap saja orang itu bisa terkena peluru nyasar, dan peluru semacam itu juga berbahaya.

Dan insting seorang manusia adalah untuk selalu menghindari bahaya. Ketika aku menembak harusnya dia bersembunyi, dan di saat dia bersembunyi aku akan memanfaakannya untuk lari dari sini.

"Tapi bagaimana kau mengincarnya? jika kau keluar kau akan langsung ditembak bahkan sebelum kau menembaknya."

"Jika seperti itu akan kutest dulu."

Aku mengarahkan SMG yang kupegang ke sudut di mana mungkin orang itu berada. Tapi bahkan sebelum aku sempat menekan trigger di jariku, SMGku sudah terlempar dari tengan kananku. Sebab posisi menembaku susah aku hanya bisa menggunakan satu tangan.

"Dia punya skill."

Dan skillnya bukan main-main. Sekarang aku benar-benar kehabisan ide. Setidaknya ide yang normal. Aku melihat ke atas, di sana ada lubang besar yang digunakan oleh Hinata untuk turun ke lantai ini.

Di bawah kasur yang ada di lantai awal tadi ada sebuah lubang yang cukup besar untuk dimasuki seseorang, dan dengan menggunakan lubang itu Hinata kabur ke lantai di bawahnya. Bagaimana bisa ada lubang seperti itu saat kami sedang membutuhkannya? aku tidak tahu mekanismenya tapi yang jelas asal Hinata percaya maka hal itu akan jadi nyata.

"Hey Hinata? lantai ini mungkin juga sudah rapuh dan bisa kita hancurkan dengan diinjak-injak."

"Ha? aku sudah lebih lama di lantai ini daripada kau, dan aku sangat yakin kalau lantai di bawah kita masih sangat kuat!"

"Tapi lantai di atas kita sudah berlubang."

"Tapi bukan kita yang melubanginya, jadi itu cuma kebetulan saja!."

Sayangnya jika dia tidak percaya entah itu kebohongan ataupun kebenaran tidak akan ada yang jadi kenyataan. Dari mana aku tahu? entahlah? sejak tadi aku merasa seperti itu seakan ada yang sengaja menanamkan ingatan palsu ke otaku.

"Bagaimana dengan gedung tempat orang itu berada? gedung itu sama tuanya dengan gedung ini."

Aku melihat gedung di sebrang kami, dan gedung itu punya kondisi yang sama buruknya dengan gedung di mana kami sedang terjebak. Oleh sebab itu, bisa saja lantai di bawah si sniper itu tiba-tiba runtuh dan membuatnya jatuh.

"Ya, aku harap juga begitu."

Apa yang kukatakan memang kemungkinannya sangat tipis sampai bisa disebut dengan harapan palsu, dan tentu saja pikiran normal seseorang akan membuat kalau harapan sekecil itu memang cuma harapan.

Dia ingin kalau hal itu terjadi, tapi dia tidak percaya kalau hal yang semudah itu akan terjadi begitu saja.

"Tapi."

Setidaknya aku harus melempar argumen logis agar dia bisa percaya.

"Aku melihat ada pipa gas melintang sepanjang lantai di mana orang itu berada."

"Pipa gas? melintang? bukankah normalnya pipa seperti itu ditanam di dalam tembok karena alasan keamanan? selain itu apa salurannya masih berfungsi."

Dia ini, kenapa dia jadi pintar saat aku ingin kelihatan pintar? sekarang aku jadi agak merasa bodoh. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyerah sekarang.

"Mungkin instlasinya dilakukan setelah gedung itu jadi."

Sehingga pipa di pasang di luar karena akan merepotkan kalau tembok harus di rusak lagi dan diperbaiki lagi, selain itu sumber utama gas di kota adalah dari luar. Dan ini adalah bagian lebih luar dari kota sehingga saluran gas pasti lewat tempat ini.

Lalu, sebab pipa gas dipasang secara serial mulai dari luar ke dalam kota. Jika saluran gas ke tempat ini dihentikan makan gas yang masuk ke dalam kota juga akan berhenti.

"Oh begitu, aku baru ke sini jadi aku tidak tahu."

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu, tapi setidaknya aku kelihatan tahu.

"Jika aku bisa menembak pipa itu aku bisa membuat ledakan."

Di setiap saluran yang masuk menuju ruangan-ruangan di gedung itu ada sebuah tabung yang digunakan sebagai penstabil tekanan gas. Benda itu akan mengumpulkan gas dan mengkompresnya sampai pada tekanan tertentu sebelum disalurkan ke perangkat di dalam ruangan.

"Jika aku bisa menembaknya aku bisa membuat ledakan, aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan terkena tapi setidaknya aku yakin kalau dia akan terganggu."

Waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk bisa kabur adalah hanya tiga detik saja, pintu keluar tidak terlalu jauh sehingga kami cukup lari. Jika dia tidak bisa menembak selama minimal dua atau tiga detik, kami bisa kabur.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan ini kami akan langsung menuju ke bagian belakang gedung dan berlari ke tempat yang lebih ramai. Di antara kami dan dia akan ada sebuah gedung yang menghalangi tembakannya. Lalu jika dia ingin menembak dia harus turun atau berpindah tempat, di saat dia sibuk memindahkan diri di saat itu pula kami sudah tidak bisa dia kejar.

Bahkan dengan peluru dari senjatanya sekalipun.

"Lalu bagaimana kau meledakannya?"

Pertanyaanmu itu sudah kutunggu Hinata.

"Aku akan menembaknya."

Aku mengeluarkan pistol yang kuambil tadi dari tentara yang sudah kukalahkan sebelum ke sini.

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya? jaraknya jauh, kau menembak ke atas dan juga angin lumayan besar."

Selain itu dia mungkin akan menembaku dulu sebelum aku sempat menembak ke arahnya. Aku tahu semua itu.

"Aku yang sekarang bisa melakukannya."

Lagipula, orang itu sepertinya tidak punya keinginan untuk membunuh. Jika dia ingin membunuh dia sudah melakukannya. Saat aku mengajak Hinata untuk keluar dari tempat ini, dia menembak bagian di samping kakiku. Jika dia mau dia bisa langsung menembaku, tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

Ada kemungkinan besar dia ingin kami ditangkap hidup-hidup.

"Selama aku masih bisa hidup, aku masih bisa lari! selama aku bisa lari aku bisa membuat setidaknya kau bisa kabur."

Aku tidak bilang kalau aku bisa menghindari peluru orang itu. Tidak mungkin. Selain itu aku juga tidak tahu kapan serta bagian mana yang akan dia tembak sebab laser yang sempat dia gunakan sudah dilepaskan.

"Naruto. . ."

Sekarang yang harus kupikirkan adalah berusaha membuat tembakannya tidak mengenai bagian vital dari tubuhku.

"Naruto."

Hinata menariku yang mencoba berdiri.

"Aku tidak mengijinkannya."

"Hinata, kalau kita menunggu lebih lama yang datang duluan bukan pertolongan tapi lebih banyak musuh."

"Tapi kau akan ditembak duluan."

"Aku tidak akan mati."

"Tapi kau akan tetap terlukan."

"Tapi aku tidak akan mati."

"Kalau kau sampai terluka bagaimana kita bisa kabur?"

"Kau bisa menariku, menggeretku, atau apapun! tapi yang jelas aku tidak akan mati."

"Kau keras kepala sekali."

"Orang keras kepala itu matinya susah!."

"Kau iniii!."

Dia menariku paksa dan membuatku jadi berlutut di hadapannya.

"Hey Hinata, selama sepuluh tahun ke belakang ini aku selalu memikirkanku, tidak ada hari di mana aku lupa tentangmu! dan sekarang begitu aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu aku merasa sangat senang."

Meskipun dia sudah agak berbeda tapi dia tetap Hinata. Meskipun dia tidak lagi terlalu memperdulikanku dia tetap Hinata. Dan meskipun mungkin dia tidak punya perasaan yang sama denganku, dia tidak senang bertemu denganku, atau menganggapku menggangu tapi dia tetap Hinata.

Jadi seperti apapun dia, dia tetap Hinata. Dan asalkan dia adalah Hinata maka aku akan menyukainya. Lalu aku ingin terus bersamanya. Perasaan itu tidak pernah akan berubah.

Oleh sebab itulah aku tidak akan membiarkan semuanya berakhir di tempat seperti ini, apalagi dengan cara seperti ini. Apapun yang terjadi Hinata harus selamat, dan apapun yang terjadi setidaknya aku harus hidup.

"Naruto. . apa yang kau . . ."

Maaf sekali, diriku yang sekarang rasa malunya sangat rendah. Selain itu jika bukan dalam saat-saat seperti ini, aku tidak yakin kalau aku akan bisa mengatakannya. Karena itulah maafkan aku karena sudah memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Yang jelas aku tidak akan melakukan misi bunuh diri, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?."

"Tidak."

Tujuanku adalah melakukan diversion, tapi sebelum aku bisa melakukannya aku harus mengorbankan diriku terlebih dahulu. Jadi tidak mungkin aku akan baik-baik saja. Membuatnya percaya kalau nanti aku akan baik-baik saja juga menentang pikiran normal. Jadi aku akan bertaruh.

"Tapi aku percaya kalau kau akan baik-baik saja! kau bilang sendiri kalau dirimu yang sekarang bisa melakukan hal tidak mungkin seperti menembak benda kecil dari jauh hanya menggunakan pistol kan?"

Jarak efektif dari pistol maksimal hanyalah beberapa puluh meter. Setelah melebihi jarak efektif itu akan ada banyak sekali halangan yang membuat akurasinya menurun derastis. Tekanan udara, kelembaban, grafitasi, dan juga angin akan sangat mempengaruhi akurasi tembakan itu.

Hanya saja diriku yang sekarang bisa memperhitungkan semua faktor itu bahkan tanpa alat.

Aku bisa melakukannya.

"Karena itulah aku akan percaya! aku juga percaya kalau kau akan baik-baik saja."

Kepercayaannya padaku sama sekali tidak logis, tapi meski begitu dia tetap percaya padaku. Mungkin karena tidak punya pilihan lain, tidak ada lagi harapan lain, atau juga karena dia terlalu tinggi melihatku. Apapun alasannya, yang jelas dia percaya padaku. Dan itu sudah cukup.

Selain itu apa yang akan kulakukan juga sama tidak logisnya. Jika benda yang jadi targetku itu dipasang dengan kuat dan punya tebal yang cukup, kekuatan dari pistol yang kugunakan ini, Beretta 93R tidak akan mampu menembusnya.

Aku akan mencoba mengincar bagian sambungannya.

"Aku berangkat."

Kami berdua ini idiot, tapi sebab kami idiot kami tidak terlalu serius memikirkan logika yang menekan.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!. . ."

Aku berlari dan berguling ke salah satu tempat jendela berada, setelah itu aku berjongkok dan memasang posisi untuk menembak.

"Aku bisa melihatnya."

Dan begitu aku bisa melihatnya, dia juga bisa melihatku. Lalu begitu dia melihatku.

"Sial."

Tentu saja dia akan menembaku.

Dia mencoba menembak pundaku, tapi sebab posisiku mendekati batas jendela peluru yang dia tembakan terlebih dahulu mengenai bagian luar jendela yang terbuat dari kayu. Aku mencoba menggerakan tubuhku ke arah lain, tapi pada akhirnya peluru itu hanya menggores bagian kanan pundaku.

"Dia meleset."

Saatnya pembalasan.

Posisi menembaku sedikit bergoyang, tapi dalam sesaat aku bisa kembali ke posisi awalku.

Tidak seperti pistol normal, pistol yang kugunakan malah lebih tepat disebut sebagai nano machingun sebab rasio tembakannya bahkan lebih cepat dari machinegun standar. Dan sebab burst firenya sangat intensif, di bagian depan triggernya ada handle tambahan untuk mengurangi efek dari recoil yang ditimbulkan.

Aku memegang dengan erat kedua handle yang ada di kedua tanganku. Setelah itu aku menekan triggernya.(6). Dalam posisi seperti ini akan lebih cocok kalau aku memukul orang di depanku. Sayangnya di depanku tidak ada orang.

Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat tiga buah peluru keluar dari muzzle pistolku. Aku merasakan getaran dan tekanan ke belakang yang sangat kuat, tapi aku menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Jika aku terlalu banyak bergerak maka tembakanku tidak akan akurat dan rencana kami gagal.

Strategi juga tidak mungkin bisa digunakan lagi, karena itulah aku tidak boleh gagal.

Tembakan kedua datang. Kali ini orang itu berhasil mengenai lengan kananku.

"Ughaaaa. . ."

Peluru yang pertama dari burst fire yang baru saja kugunakan membengkokan sambungannya, setelah itu peluru kedua membuat lubang kecil sebelum memantul, lalu peluru ketiga membuat percikan api.

Dan ketika percikan api bertemu dengan gas bertekanan tinggi.

Boom.

Ledakan terjadi.

Pistol di tanganku jatuh dan darah mulai mengucur dari luka yang tadi dibuat. Sebelum tembakan ketiga datang aku langsung menjatuhkan diri dan berguling ke space kecil di mana Hinata berada.

"Aku sudah berhasil."

"Cepat keluar dari sini!."

Hinata ingin menarik tangan kiriku, tapi tangan itu kugunakan untuk menutup luka di lengan kananku sehingga dia membatalkan niatnya dan hanya memberiku instruksi.

Sesuai dugaan kami, ledakan itu membuat mata orang itu tidak berfungsi untuk sementara dan memberi kami berdua cukup waktu untuk keluar dari killing zonenya. Tanpa melihat ke belakang sekalipun, kami berdua lari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju ke gedung lain.

Kami terus berlari dan berlari selama sekitar lima menit, Sampai akhirnya aku terjatuh dan tidak lagi bisa berlari.

"Naruto. . . . ."

Sial. Meski lengan jauh dari organ vital tapi di tangan dan kaki ada saluran darah utama. Dan jika saluran darah itu terluka maka akan ada banyak darah yang keluar tanpa seijinku. Jika begini, meski semua organku baik-baik saja aku bisa mati kehilangan darah.

"Naruto bertahanlah!."

Benar-benar sial. Pandanganku mulai kabur dan kepalaku mulai berat. Setiap saat aku bisa menutup mata dan tidak bangun lagi.

"Ughaaa. . ."

Rasanya benar-benar sakit, lenganku benar-benar sakit, Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, dan sekarang bahkan aku sudah lupa ingin mengatakan apa.

Apa ini yang namanya sekarat?.

Hinata merobek dengan kasar lengan bajunya lalu mengikatkannya ke bagian atas lenganku. Setelah itu.

Aku tidak ingat lagi.

4

Perasaan ini ? Badanku tidak terasa berat lagi dan mataku juga bisa kubuka, dengan malas seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur, kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan. Semuanya terlihat begitu bersih dekorasi dipenuhi dengan unsur putih mulai dari kasur, bantal, gorden, dan cat tembok tapi walaupun tempat ini memancarkan aura bersih yang kuat, hidungku mengendus bau yang membuat perutku mual. Kalau dipikir-pikir sepertinya bau ini familiar, ini bau obat.

"Oh jadi begitu."

Aku bisa selamat dan sekarang aku sedang ada di rumah sakit atau yang sejenisnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? padahal kata dokter kau baru bisa bangun besok?"

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku dan menemukan sebuah jam, hari ini masih tanggal yang sama dengan hari di mana aku dan Hinata diserang. Sekarang. . . . masih baru jam delapan malam.

Tunggu dulu. Hal itu tidak penting.

"Di mana Hinata?"

Setelah seratus persen sadar aku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku ke orang yang dari tadi bicara padaku. Dan begitu aku melihatnya, aku jadi tambah bingung sebab orang yang kulihat sama sekali tidak kukenal.

"Aku. . "

"Tidak perlu mengenalkan diri, aku sudah tahu aku saja yang melakukannya."

Yang sedang mengajaku adalah seorang pemuda berumur mungkin sekitar dua puluhan. Dia lumayan tinggi dan punya badan yang kelihatan terlatih, wajahnya lumayan. Tapi sebab aku ini laki-laki aku tidak mau banyak komentar tentang penampilannya.

"Jadi kau ini?"

"Aku kakaknya Hinata, Arska."

"Haaaa. . .?"

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu."

Karena aku adalah temannya dari kecil, dan aku sangat yakin kalau Hinata tidak punya kakak maupun adik. Jika dia punya saudara dia tidak akan setiap hari disuruh bermain bersamaku. Selain itu, dia itu tidak mirip dengan Hinata.

Atau dia saudara angkatnya?. Atau mungkin aku masih belum kembali ke kota dan di tangkap musuh lalu sedang dilihat dari balik kaca tak terlihat?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi aku merasa tersinggung dengan reaksimu."

"Tapi kalian memang tidak mirip."

"Jika kau ingin tulangmu patah tolong bilang saja! akan kupatahkan sekarang juga."

"Tolong jangan menghajar orang sak. . ."

Sakit?

"Eh?"

Rasa sakitnya masih ada, tapi ketika aku membuka lengan bajuku di baliknya tidak ada apa-apa selain bekas tanda jahitan yang sudah mulai menghilang.

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu? bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tidak akan mati?"

Orang ini.

"Jangan melihatku dengan mata curiga seperti itu! aku adalah penjaganya, dan sebab dia percaya kalau aku adalah kakaknya maka aku ini kakaknya."

"Ooh. jadi kau penjaganya ya, berarti kau bukan kakaknya."

"Aku kakaknya dan juga penjaganya."

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?"

Jika ada orang yang aku ingin ada di sini, orang itu bukan pemuda yang mengaku-ngaku kakaknya Hinata ini. Tapi Hinatanya sendiri. Atau dia ada di ruangan lain? apa dia juga terluka. Sekarang kalau dipikir-pikir bagaimana dia membawaku ke sini?

"Sama sepertimu yang tidak ingin bicara denganku aku juga tidak ingin bicara denganmu."

Orang ini tahu benar apa yang kuinginkan.

"Tapi aku butuh bicara denganmu!."

Kali ini dia bicara dengan serius. Intonasi yang dia gunakan sangat berbeda.

"Tolong jangan membohonginya! jika kau tidak berhenti melakukannya aku akan membunuhmu!."

Apa yang orang ini bicarakaaaaannn?. Dan kenapa dia sangat seriusss?

Tapi bukan berarti aku seratus persen tidak paham.

* * *

*Notes

(1)FTP : File Transfer Protocol.

(2)OSS : Open Source Software.

(3)AI : Artificial Intelligence.

(4)PPE : Personal Protective Equipment.

(5)SMG : SubMachineGun.

(6)Cara memegang Berret 93R lain dari pistol normal.


End file.
